


Jesse Bane Drabbles

by JesseBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: You have read Jesse Bane now it's time to see how the group cope with their new lives as Immortals.





	1. Madzie

The wards flaring was what woke Jesse and she shot up out of bed and ran into the livingroom her hands crackling with magic the same time her brother ran in from the room on the other side of the livingroom, his hands also sparking with magic. His hair was dishevelled and he had no make up on wearing just a pair of boxers that obviously belonged to Alec and not Magnus. Jesse would have laughed had they not been in a dire situation she however relaxed when she saw who walked through the portal. “Catarina? What time do you call this?” Magnus mumbled.

 

“Magnus! I can’t get her to stop! I need help please!” Catarina begged.

 

“What’s going on?” Jesse asked moving towards Catarina, well aware that Magnus had just discovered what she was wearing and what she always wore to bed now a days. A pair of baggy black pyjama shorts and a black pyjama top that had a mundane dragon splayed on the front.

 

“Madzie, it’s another nightmare but I can’t wake her up and her magic is swirling around the room out of control!” Catarina cried. “I’m scared she’s going to hurt herself. She keeps calling out for Magnus and Alec!” she added.

 

“I’m coming now. Jesse wake up Alec and meet us at Catarina’s,” Magnus said and Jesse nodded before watching Magnus disappear through the portal with Catarina. Jesse ran towards Magnus’s room and prayed to the angel that Alec was decent. Alec was still asleep when she skidded into the room and she sighed in relief when she realised he was wearing a pair of boxer shorts so she went over to the wardrobe and through it open before grabbing a pair of Alec’s black jeans and a grey short sleeved tee before tossing them at Alec’s face making him shoot up in surprise.

 

“Alec get up! Magnus and Catarina need us, it’s Madzie,” was all Jesse said before she ran out of the room to get dressed herself. She yanked her pyjamas off and swiftly pulled on her underwear and used her magic to refresh her and add deodorant before pulling on a pair of black socks and black tracksuit bottoms. She then grabbed a plain blood red long sleeved t-shirt and yanked it over her head before grabbing her black cap and pulling that over her head and grabbing a black zip hoodie and throwing that on as well before slipping her feet into a pair of red and black converse and running from the room, using her magic to tie her laces up. She found Alec hopping around the floor pulling on his own boots and clicked her fingers to tie them for him before opening a portal. “Go,” she yelled and Alec ran through the portal into Catarina’s apartment. Jesse clicked her fingers and a bag appeared with some clothes for Magnus before she to followed after Alec.

 

 

When Jesse arrived through the portal everything seemed calm but there was no one in sight so she started towards the bedrooms and found Catarina leaning heavily on the wall outside Madzie’s bedroom facing the door. She looked tired and drawn and guilty all at the same time. “Catarina what’s going on?” Jesse asked as she approached the warlock healer. Catarina sighed before turning her head to look at Jesse who was walking closer.

 

“I have tried everything, I know Madzie loves and trusts me. But I’m not the one who saved her, she wants Alec and Magnus. Who am I to take that away from her? She hardly sees me between being a warlock and being a nurse at the ER I hardly have time for her except to train her to control her magic. It’s not fair on her,” Catarina said. “I would much rather be the fun loving Aunt who babysits and visits every now and again. I can’t be her mother, it’s not fair for her. Not after everything she has gone through,” she added.

 

“You think Magnus and Alec should adopt her?” Jesse asked leaning on the wall opposite Catarina with her arms crossed over her chest and her right ankle crossed over her left, she cocked her head to the side her cat eyes wide a curious.

 

“It’s what Madzie has always wanted. When ever she was upset or scared she always called out for Alec or Magnus. So many nights I would have to listen to her cry herself to sleep because she wanted them and not me. I tried to console her but it would make her worse and her magic would lash out,” Catarina replied.

 

“But what about you?” Jesse asked.

 

“What about me?” Catarina asked.

 

“Well she’s been like the daughter you know you can’t have. How does it feel that she could be taken away after everything?” Jesse asked.

 

“Honestly? Relived. I could never give Madzie what she wanted, what she needed and I always felt guilty about it,” Catarina responded. Jesse nodded before turning her head towards the door as it creaked open. Magnus was stood in the doorway looking tired and drawn but happy.

 

“She’s asleep now. Alec is with her, in-fact he can’t get away she’s gripping his shirt so hard that we can’t pry her away,” Magnus chuckled.

 

“Thank you Magnus,” Catarina smiled, although the smile was tinged with sadness. Magnus smiled sadly back at his long time friend.

 

“I’m sorry it isn’t working out Catarina,” Magnus said.

 

“It’s not your fault. But hay there will always been little warlocks in need of homes. Even in these days there are warlock’s being born and abandoned all over. I just need to look in the right places. But maybe not until I have found some love of my own. Someone who I can share the responsibility with, like you have with Alec,” Catarina expressed. Magnus smiled before turning to Jesse.

 

“Thank you for getting Alec here,” he said.

 

“No probs bro. Here I brought some clothes for you,” she smirked.

 

“Thank you, and stop hanging around with Simon. You’re beginning to sound like him,” Magnus said as he took the bag and disappeared into Catarina’s bathroom and Catarina went to the kitchen to make everyone some drinks and some breakfast. Although she didn’t know when Alec would be able to pry himself away from Madzie to be able to come and eat any.

 

 

An hour later Madzie had woke once more and was now wearing a little denim skirt that reached her knees and a plain grey short sleeved tee with a denim jacket over the top. She had grey leggings on her legs and some bright blue socks with a pair of brown slip on boots over the top and a bright blue and grey silk scarf around her neck to hide her gills, her warlock mark. “So how do you feel about going to live with Magnus and Alec instead of me?” Catarina asked as they all sat around the table eating the breakfast of Pancakes that Catarina had made.

 

“Not here? With you?” Madzie asked.

 

“No. But I will visit sometimes if that’s what you want,” Catarina smiled.

 

“I would live in the loft with Alec, Magnus and Jesse?” Madzie asked.

 

“Yes,” Catarina replied and she couldn’t help the sad smile that made it’s way onto her face when she Madzie’s face split into an excited and pure happy smile before she was running off to her room to pack her things up.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Magnus asked taking his friend’s hand into his own.

 

“I’m sure. Madzie deserves to be happy,” Catarina replied staring at the door way the little warlock had just vanished from.

 

“But so do you,” Magnus frowned.

 

“I wasn’t happy with her here Magnus. I just felt guilt every time I looked at her because I knew I wasn’t what she wanted, or who she wanted, who she needed,” Catarina replied looking over at Magnus and Magnus nodded before pulling Catarina in for a hug and Jesse smiled before going to help Madzie with packing.

 

 

Two hours later the proud parents, and proud aunt, had Madzie settled into the new room that Magnus magicked up next his and Alec’s own and decorated it in sky blue and lilac for Madzie before letting her settle into her new room while he sorted out the adoption. Alec then contacted his family to say he would be taking the next three days off to help settle Madzie in and that Izzy was in charge of the Institute while he was away. But he would pop in on the third day with Madzie so she could see what really happened at the Institute, to give her some good memories of the building where her new dad worked.

 

Of course Magnus wanted to throw a party to welcome Madzie to the family, but they decided to keep it just family and close friends so Jesse prepared the invitations via text message to Luke, Maia, Lily (the party was at night time so she could attend), Matt, Jace, Clary, Tessa, Catarina, Jem, Simon, Izzy and Maryse (who was thrilled she was to be a grandmother). She then helped Magnus make a banner that was in lilac and blue that read ‘Welcome to the family Madzie’ which they hung up in the livingroom above the doors and windows leading onto the balcony. They then conjured up lilac and blue balloons which floated around the room before then conjuring up different food stuffs and smiled at what they had achieved.

 

 

Later in the evening Magnus helped Madzie dress in a beautiful blue dress, similar to the dress that Elsa wore in frozen, but less Disney but no less like a princess. She had a matching scarf tied around her neck and a beautiful sapphire necklace dangling from her neck, a gift from Magnus. On her head sat a silver tiara with sapphire stones within it, which glittered in the lights of the loft. The dressed reached the floor where her feet poked out when she walked, her feet were encases in a pair of white tights and a pair of silver flat shoes that also seemed to sparkle as they caught the lights around the room. She looked every bit the princess that Jesse knew the little girl would be spoiled as with Magnus and Alec as her parents.

Magnus was wearing an old style black blazer that he had covered in little blue gems, not sapphires, but no less beautiful. He wore a midnight blue shirt and had put electric blue streaks in his hair. He had a pair of tight black jeans on his legs and a pair of heeled black boots on his feet. His hair was it’s usual Mohawk and he had electric blue nail polish on his finger nails matching the electric blue, glitter eye shadow he wore, but it was balanced out with the black eye liner. He looked every part the proud father when he saw Madzie, but so did Alec when he gazed down at his favourite little sorceress.

Alec had even dressed up for the occasion, he wore a black suit and a navy blue shirt. He had a pair of doc martens shoes on his feet and had ruffled his hair a bit, that should have been stupid but suited him in a way.

 

Jesse smiled as she looked at the small family, but she didn’t feel out of place as Madzie would always look for her even when cuddled up and fussed over by her new dads. Jesse herself had even dressed up, she had spiked her hair up and was wearing her red doc marten boots on her feet with a dark red shirt on and a pair of black baggy jeans and a black sports blazer. She looked every bit the proud auntie that she felt and she couldn’t wait for the party to begin.

 

 

“The party is going great,” said a voice from behind Jesse, but she didn’t jump as she had sensed him there.

 

“It sure is. Magnus and myself do have exquisite taste after all,” Jesse grinned before turning towards Matt. His normal wavy blonde hair had been gelled so that the front spiked up but the rest laid flat to his head. He wore a black suit and an ice blue shirt that made his eyes shine and his black shoes complemented his outfit nicely.

 

“That you do,” Matt grinned before clinking his glass against Jesse’s own. “So erm. . . I was wondering when you would be at the Institute next,” Matt said looking at Jesse out of the corner of his eye.

 

“I will be there tomorrow for training why?” Jesse asked looking over at Matt curiously.

 

“No reason really,” Matt mumbled.

 

“Sure there isn’t,” Jesse said sarcastically.

 

“Would you like to go for a drink some time?!” Matt blurted out startling both himself and Jesse, who hadn’t been expecting that.

 

“Erm. . . sure I would love to,” Jesse replied, she had been harbouring a crush on this man since he began living the life he should have. Since she had returned from her coma and they had began acclimatising to their new life with their friends together. They had grown even closer once Jesse had named him Matthew in honer of his ancestors rather then the Jonathan he hated, because he hated what the name meant for him.

 

“Great! I’ll text you details?” Matt asked, suddenly unsure again.

 

“Sure,” Jesse smiled and Matt smiled back feeling more relaxed now. Jesse turned back to the party but stayed with Matt talking for the rest of the night, even being joined by Madzie sometime in the night as well before she was distracted by Alec. Only to fall asleep in his arms an hour later, that signalled the end of the party and the guests began to leave while Alec took Madzie to her room and changed her into a pair of longseleeved blue pyjamas depicting Elsa on the front. Madzie had explained who the character was as all of her things seemed to depict this character, and they could kind of understand why she found a connection with the character.

Once the last guest left Magnus made his way to Madzie’s bedroom as well and tucked her into her bed along side Alec for her first night in her new home and Jesse used her magic and fold away the banner, but left the balloons as she new Madzie would like to play with them later before she too retired to bed, with thoughts of her date and of her new  niece  and of her new  bizarre family.


	2. Dates

Jesse hummed to herself as she styled her hair spiking it up in it’s usual style before turning towards the wardrobe. “What to wear? I don’t want to seem presumptuous but I also don’t want to seem like I’m just meeting a mate for drinks and that’s it. Hmm,” Jesse mumbled to herself as she scoured her clothes before grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans, that were tighter then she normally wore but still baggy and she paired it with a long sleeved dark purple dress shirt. “Hmm. . . perfect,” she decided as she looked herself over in the mirror before turning towards her limited shoe collection. She selected a pair of purple and red high top converse and pulled them on before lacing them up. “Looking good,” she growled into the mirror and smirked before grabbing her key, phone and wallet from her beside table and slipping them into her pocket and heading to the door. Only to be stopped by Magnus before she reached it.

 

“Where are you off to?” he asked, not looking up from the potion he was teaching Madzie.

 

“I’m going out for a few drinks with a friend,” Jesse replied turning around to face her brother and cocking her head to the side with one eyebrow raised.

 

“What friend?” Magnus asked as he directed Madzie to the next ingredient they needed.

 

“Does that matter? it’s only drinks. I’ll be home before eleven. Don’t wait up,” Jesse said and before Magnus could say anything else she was out of the loft and walking out of the building rolling her eyes, her brother was so over protective sometimes. She ducked into an alleyway nearby and checked there was no one around before opening a portal and portaling herself straight outside Hunters Moon and checked her hair before walking into the bar and settling herself at the bar with a non-alcoholic drink chatting with Maia while waiting for Matt to arrive.

As luck would have it she wasn’t waiting for long before Matt arrived wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark green dress shirt, his hair tousled to make it look like sex hair and Jesse felt her mouth run dry at the look so took a big gulp of her drink to steel her nerves before waving the boy over. Matt grinned when he spotted her and jogged over before settling onto the bar stool next to her and ordering the same drink that Jesse had. “Hay,” Jesse grinned.

 

“Hay,” Matt grinned back.

 

“So hows training going?” Jesse asked taking a sip of her drink looking at her new best friend.

 

“It’s been great, although I do think that Jace pushes me more then most because of his relation ship with my sister,” Matt replied with a chuckle.

 

“I know the feeling. I think Izzy is making it her personal goal to train me to be the best because of my brothers relationship with Alec. That and she grills me constantly about Magnus and Alec’s relationship. It was cute at first but now it’s just annoying,” Jesse replied.

 

“Here’s to pain in the arses of trainers and our strange strange family,” Matt said and Jesse grinned before clinking her glass against his with a chuckle.

 

 

Jesse and Matt spent the rest of the night talking, joking and laughing before they decided it was probably time to go home. “I’ll walk you home,” Matt said offering Jesse his arm which she happily linked with his.

 

“You know I could just portal home,” Jesse chuckled.

 

“I know, but humour me. Please?” Matt asked and Jesse couldn’t say no to that so she allowed Matt to walk her home talking about nothing and everything together. As Jesse’s building came into view the two stopped and turned towards on another. “I do have a confession to make. I didn’t just ask you out for a drink as just friends,” Matt mumbled his cheeks flaming slightly in embarrassment. “I really like you and was wondering if you would consider maybe going out with me?”

Jesse smiled in endearment, thinking just how much of a teenager Matt seemed at this moment. The teenager he never got the chance to be, even though he was now in his twenties and had eternity to live it was endearing. Jesse then realised that Matt was still babbling so decided to do something about that and pulled him down the slight distance between their heights and kissed him. It had the desired affect and Matt stopped talking in order to kiss her back and when they parted both were slightly breathless as they looked at each other. “Can I take that as a yes?” Matt asked in a breathless tone.

 

“You sure can. But how about you take me out on a real date?” Jesse said with a smirk.

 

“Absolutely! How about next Friday?” Matt asked.

 

“Sure just let me know the time and place and I’ll be there,” Jesse replied with a grin before pecking Matt on the cheek and opening a portal to the Institute for Matt to step through before making her way towards the apartment building. She managed to compose herself before entering the loft, the loft was dark so she assumed that Magnus and Alec were in bed, she knew Madzie would be as it was almost eleven thirty. She pulled of her black jacket she had pulled on and hung it up in the entry way before slipping off her shoes and picking them up to carry them to her room. She didn’t want to wake anyone if she tripped over her own feet like she usually did when tired.

 

“I thought you were going to be home before eleven,” came a voice from the livingroom startling Jesse slightly. She reached over and switched on the light to find Magnus sitting in one of the armchairs staring at her.

 

“By the Angel Magnus, why are you still awake?” Jesse asked.

 

“Don’t change the subject,” Magnus replied and Jesse rolled her eyes sighing.

 

“I didn’t realise the time when we left Hunter’s Moon. I thought I would be portaling home but my friend insisted on walking me home. That’s why I’m later then I said I would be. That’s all. I had non-alcoholic drinks as I always do. We talked and had a good time,” Jesse said before approaching her brother and giving him a hug as he rose from the chair. “Now go to bed before Alec wakes up and realises your missing,” she said before pecking him on the cheek and making her way to her own room.

 

 

On the Wednesday that followed found Jesse babysitting Madzie as Magnus had been called away on Warlock business and Alec was out demon hunting. The two were sitting at the kitchen table painting when Jesse heard her phone chime the pocket of her baggy burgundy track suit bottoms. She flicked her wrists cleaning her hands of any paint before reaching into her pocked and drawing her phone out. She swiped across the screen and typed in her password before grinning when she realised it was a text from Matt.

 

_Mattie- Hay. I found this perfect mundane restaurant we could go to. Have you heard of Craft?_

 

_Me- Yh. But don’t you have to make reservations?_

 

_Mattie- Yh, made them already. But I can cancel if you want me to?_

 

_Me- No! it’s perfect. What time?_

 

_Mattie- Seven? It that OK?_

 

_Me- Great. See you then._

 

Jesse couldn’t help the grin that formed on her face before she tucked her phone back into her pocket and looked up to find Madzie stairing at her. “What?” Jesse asked cocking her eyebrow at the girl.

 

“Are you in love?” Madzie asked shocking Jesse slightly.

 

“What makes you say that?” Jesse asked, she was actually really curious about this in-site.

 

“Who ever you were texting made you get this look on your face. Alec has to same look when he looks at Magnus and Magnus gets that look when he looks at Alec and they are in love,” Madzie replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Really? Well how about we keep that between us for the time being?” Jesse asked.

 

“Would I have to lie to Alec and Magnus?” Madzie asked, concern clear in her voice. She hated lying and hated it even more when it came to Alec and Magnus.

 

“No, just not tell them,” Jesse replied.

 

“OK,” Madzie agreed before turning back to her painting and Jesse grinned before doing the same, having to roll the sleeves of her blue tee back up as they had slipped down while she had been texting.

 

 

Friday arrived much slower then Jesse would have liked and on Friday night Jesse had a long shower making sure she was completely clean and washing her hair. Once she had finished her shower she sprayed her deodorant under her arms before then spraying some mundane body spray onto her skin as well, it was called Lynx Attract for woman and she loved the smell, but she hardly used it as magic had it’s own pleasant scent on her skin. Once that was done she slipped on a matching plain black underwear set before pulling on a pair of black slacks and a grey shirt which she tucked in and then pulled on a black blazer that matched her slacks. She then went to style her hair she decided to comb it instead of spiking it up like she normally would. She combed her fringe to the right side and made sure it was all flat, she grinned at her reflection, but it was also tinged with sadness as this was how she always looked when she was a child, her hair never grew naturally and was always short and she always had it slicked like this, she always thought it made her look like Magnus. Jesse shook herself before sitting on the closed toilet lid to pull on her grey socks and her doc marten shoes which were polished and shiny. Jesse then grabbed her wallet and key before looking at her phone. It was 6:50 and she was portaling to an alleyway close to the restaurant so she needed to leave now.

Jesse stepped out of her ensuit bathroom and then stepped out of her bedroom and into the livingroom texting Matt as she went to let him know she was on her way. “Where are you off to at this time?” Magnus asked from the kitchen as she walked straight passed him.

 

“Hmm? I’m off out. Don’t know when I’ll be home. Don’t wait up. Love you,” Jesse replied without looking up from her phone.

 

“Now hang on young lady,” Magnus started.

 

“Can’t stop Magnus bye!” Jesse yelled and literally ran from the apartment and into the alleyway nearby before opening a portal and stepping through. “By the Angel he’s getting way to over protective!” Jesse muttered as she tucked her phone into her pocket and started walking towards the restaurant to find Matt already waiting outside for her. His hair was slicked to the right like hers was. He was wearing a dark grey suit and a black shirt. He looked dapper and Jesse couldn’t help but grin at him before approaching him. “Hay,” she smiled.

 

“Hay,” Matt smiled before kissing her cheek and taking her hand before leading her into the restaurant.

 

The waitress took them to their table and they settled in smiling at each other as the waitress passed them their menu’s. “Look at all of this food, there’s so much choice,” Jesse said and Matt agreed.

 

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked.

 

“I think so,” Jesse said looking over at Matt who nodded in agreement. “Great. Can I have the beef short rib please with a diet coke,” Jesse said and the waitress jotted that down before turning to Matt.

 

“Can I have the same please,” Matt said smiling at Jesse who smiled back.

 

“Of course I will return soon with your drinks,” The waitress smiled before walking off leaving Jesse and Matt to talk. They talked about their families, about their friends about training and about hobbies and things they did to relax. When their food arrived they traded bites with each other until their meals were over and they sunk back into easy conversation until their waitress returned. “Would you like to order desert?” she asked.

 

“Oh please,” Jesse said and Matt nodded his head, he knew he would never be able to deny this girl anything she desired. The waitress handed them back their menu’s before leaving to allow them time to decide.

 

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked.

 

“Yes please. Can I have a cherry-lime sorbet please,” Jesse said smiling.

 

“Can I have a strawberry sorbet please,” Matt ordered with a smile.

 

“Sure,” the waitress said with a smile before walking away once again.

 

“This has been really nice,” Matt commented once the waitress had left. “Sometimes I forget that I’m not Sebastian or Jonathan any more,” Matt said.

 

“I know what you mean. Sometimes I think that all of this is a dream and I’m still in the coma that Malcolm put me in when I was younger and eventually I will wake up and all of this will be a dream,” Jesse replied. “But I’m glad it’s real,” she added.

 

“Me to,” Matt smiled. “Can I kiss you?” Matt then asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Jesse replied and the two lent over the table to quickly peck each other on the lips before smiling at each other and re-taking their seats but entwined their hands on the table top instead.

 

 

Jesse hummed to herself happily and she entered the loft at 1am and giggled quietly to herself, she felt drunk but she had drunk nothing alcoholic all night. She felt giddy and happy all in one. Her hair was no longer slicked as it had been at the start of the night it was sticking up all over the place as if someone had gripped it, which they had. Once Jesse and Matt had finished at the restaurant they decided to go to a mundane bar and have a few drinks, although neither of them had anything with alcohol in them. Both then eventually decided to have a midnight stroll around the park where they had settled themselves by the water and had a full on make out session that ended up with them almost rolling into the pond. They had both been dishevelled and it made them both hysterical before they decided that it was time to call it a night. Jesse created a portal for Matt to the Institute before making her own back to the loft.

She chucked of her jacket and left it on the floor before kicking of her shoes and waltzing around the room in the dark humming to herself. “Well someone seems happy,” said a voice from the dark, but it didn’t even make Jesse jump this time.

 

“I am. Night Magnus!” Jesse called before shutting and warding her door before changing into her pyjamas and sinking into her bed the happiest she had felt in a long long time.


	3. Lovelace

“So what’s the emergency?” Jesse asked as she, Magnus and Alec all portaled into the Institute to find both Izzy and Clary hugging an obviously distraught Simon. He was holding a photograph that Jesse had used to make a photo album for Simon for his birthday, she used photos from all of their phones to make it for him to remind him of all that he had even though he had lost his family when he was a vampire. It was a picture she recognised, it was a picture of Simon and George, a mundane who had been adopted by an old Shadowhunter family who had abandoned the Shadow hunter life generations ago. George had been the best at the academy and always stuck by Simon and the two had had their ascending ceremony that day. Jesse would have thought they would have been celebrating, unless George hadn’t survived.

 

“George didn’t make it,” Izzy whispered and Jesse’s heart clenched for the pain rolling off of Simon. George and Simon had been close, regaling each other from stories of being Mundane’s. They had become like brother’s to each other and now he was gone. The only friend Simon had to himself outside of their little group and he was dead.

 

“Oh Simon I’m so sorry,” Jesse whispered.

 

“I watched him die and did nothing! I watched him burn and did nothing!” Simon howled the pain emanating from him was almost suffocating.

 

“There would have been nothing you could have done,” Jesse whispered, it was then Simon seemed to realise who he was talking to and his head snapped up before looking at Jesse almost pleadingly.

 

“But Magnus saved you,” he said, almost like he was begging for there to be a way that George may yet be saved. But he visibly deflated when Jesse shook her head sadly.

 

“My situation was unique and still no one knows how I survived not even myself and Magnus,” she said sadly and could do no more as she watched Simon weep for the loss of his friend.

 

 

A week later Simon ran into the Institute looking wild and unkempt as if he hadn’t slept, but what surprised everyone more were the two ghosts gliding after him, trying to keep up. Members of the Clave were visiting the Institute that day and Simon barged into their meeting without knocking and everyone froze at the sight. “Simon what’s going on?” Alec asked, as the head of the Institute he had to keep all his subordinates in line, that included friends and family.

 

“I want to change my name,” Simon said. “George wants me to change my name, to honer him,” he added indicating to the two ghosts behind him. One was obviously a fun loving George but the other woman looked to be from the Victorian era and no one recognised her until Tessa rose to her feet in shock, her and Jem were now helping to run the London Institute to allow for the Blackthorn family and Emma Carstairs to settle into their new life and try and bury the demons left from watching their loved ones become Endarkened.

 

“Jessamine?” Tessa asked in shock at the ghost.

 

“Tessa? Jem? My you two have changed haven’t you? But then I always knew that. I have been defending the London Institute as well as I could without being detected. I have been watching over you all,” she said.

 

“We are getting off topic here!” Alec called before turning to Simon.

 

“Are you sure about this? It would mean braking ties with all of your mundane family,” he said.

 

“My family haven’t been my family for many years. I have a new family now. I want to feel more like a Shadowhunter while also remembering and honouring George,” Simon replied.

 

 

The naming ceremony went off without a hitch and Simon Levi Lewis became Simon Louis Lovelace. The same day he became the parabati to one Clary Fairchild. Life seemed it was finally turning around for Simon.


	4. It's not goodbye. . . it's hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Character Death in this chapter. . . but not really.

Jesse was running, the stamina rune burning on her skin, but she knew something was wrong she could feel it. She gasped as she saw the Institute looming overhead, she prayed she was wrong, prayed that what she was feeling wasn’t true. She tripped as she neared the building and fell scrapping up her palms and knees and banged her face on a wall close by but she didn’t even feel the blood dripping from her skin as she got up and started running again. She was panting heavily by this time, her lungs burning for Oxygen that she couldn’t give them. She slammed the door open and run in before skidding to a halt in the main room, the gang was sitting around looking sombre as they did. Simon was hugging Izzy to him as she cried silently and Jace had Clary in his arms. Madzie was sitting in silence staring at the floor with Catarina stood behind her, not knowing what to do. Matt was sitting on the floor just staring at his hands with his legs bent and his arms resting on them. Two people were noticeably missing. “Where are they?” Jesse asked trying not to sob.

 

“The infirmary, but it’s to late. The silent brother’s can’t do anything else for him,” Jace replied with a whisper.

 

“No,” Jesse said backing up slightly before bolting down the hall towards the infirmary. She burst through the doors and froze at the sight, her brother was laying on the bed pale and there was no rise and fall to his chest. His injuries were substantial, there was a large hole in his chest just right of his heart and a gaping wound on his stomach, revealing the contents within. One of his arms was bent awkwardly to the side and his eyes were closed. Alec was sat beside the bed sobbing as he held onto a cold limp hand. “No,” Jesse whispered before falling to her knees and screaming. Her magic shifted around the room, she was unable to control it she just kept screaming and crying, but there was no magic reaching back out to hers like there always had been. No comforting magic making her feel safe and cared for, there was just emptiness. He was gone, he was really gone and there was nothing she could do for him.

The next hours were a blur to her but the silent brother’s explained that the poison from the demon that had attacked her brother had been fast acting and by the time help came it was already surging towards his heart and he had lost to much blood. They had tried everything but the poison reached his heart before they could make any head way and it had killed him. Jesse was soon left on her own to grieve over her brother, she knitted the torn flesh on her brother’s body and magicked his clothes into his favourite pair of black silk pyjamas and used magic to clean his hair before spiking it up into his usual Mohawk style. Her brother’s skin was cold to the touch, it had none of the warmth she associated with her brother and she felt the tears begin to flow down her cheeks once more. She settled her hands onto her brother’s chest and started chanting before she knew what she was doing, her glamour fading and her demon form taking shape. She watched as the poison began to leak out of Magnus’s mouth and down the side of his face, it was like watching tar being released. Once the flow stopped Jesse whipped her brother’s face of the poison and began singing the lullaby that he used to sing to her when she was little, but changed the words to suit the situation. “Hush little Warlock don’t say a word. Little Sister’s gunna magic a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don’t sing, then little sister’s gunna magic you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, then little sister’s gunna magic you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, little sister’s gunna magic you a billy goat. If that billy goat wont pull, little sister’s gunna magic a cart and a ball. If that cart and ball fall over, little sister’s gunna magic a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover wont bark, little sister’s gunna magic a horse and a cart. If that horse and cart fall down, you’ll still be the best looking warlock in town,” she sang tears dripping from her face and landing onto Magnus’s face, so devastated was Jesse that she didn’t see the golden glow the tears had as they sank into Magnus’s skin until he started coughing and gasping for air, air that he had been denied making Jesse jump before screaming for help.

 

 

It was hours before anyone came to find her. She was on the roof of the Institute trying to make sense of what happened. Necromancy was illegal, it was a Clave violation. But she hadn’t meant to bring Magnus back to life, it had just happened. But Jesse also knew that, whether she meant it or not she still broke the law. She sighed as she looked out at the Mundane world, she wondered if she could escape there and watch her friends and family from afar, but she knew in her heart she couldn’t. She sensed someone behind her but she didn’t move until they sat down on the edge of the roof with her. She leaned her head onto Matt’s shoulder, she knew it was him from the smell. “The silent brother’s are ruling it as an accident. They said that your tears were infused with your magic and they kick started Magnus’s own magic which is what started his heart beating again. Not you but his own magic,” Matt said. “Of course it helped that you healed his injuries and that you removed the poison from his body before hand of course.”

 

“He had no magic Matt, he was dead there was nothing left. My brother was gone,” Jesse whispered. “I will be punished, I broke the law,” she added.

 

“Not according to the Silent Brother’s, they are more then willing to defend you,” Matt said. “But they also don’t know when Magnus will wake up so why don’t we go and get some rest? You will be no help to Magnus if you run yourself of your feet before he wakes.

 

Jesse allowed Matt to pull her up and lead her to his bedroom, she allowed him to change her into a pair of his pyjamas and allowed him to tuck her into bed with him and then she cried again, she cried herself to sleep.

 

 

It turned out to be almost a month before Magnus’s showed any signs of waking and when he did he was surrounded by those who loved him most.

 


	5. Please sir. . .may I marry her?

Magnus stared open mouthed at the boy. . . no man in-front of him, dressed in a well tailored black suit with a baby blue shirt on which brought out the blue of his eyes. His normal wavy blonde hair slicked back. “I beg pardon,” Magnus said eventually, he was sure that his hearing was finally failing him. He was after all almost 430 years old.

 

“I wish to ask your permission to ask for Jesse’s hand in marriage,” Matt repeated. “I know it is normally the father you ask for permission but being that he believes his daughter to be dead and she hates him anyway I thought you would be the best person to ask,” Matt said in a rush and Magnus only just understood what he had said.

 

“You want to marry my sister?” Magnus asked in shock.

 

“Yes sir, we have been dating for three months and I can’t see myself ever being with anyone else for eternity,” Matt replied. “She is more then just my lover, she is my best friend, my constant,” he added.

 

Magnus said nothing for a while just observed the boy in-front of him before sighing. “I give permission for you to ask my sister’s hand in marriage, but don’t make me regret it,” Magnus threatened.

 

“Thank you, and you wont regret it. I swear!” Matt said, a smile on his face so large Magnus’s was sure that the boy’s face would split in half.

 

 

Jesse hummed as she readied herself for her date, they were going to another mundane restaurant and Jesse was looking forward to it. She pulled on a wine red silk shirt and a pair of black jeans that were baggy but not as baggy as she normally wore. She then pulled on her black and red converse and spiked her hair up in her usual style as Matt had requested. She grabbed her key, phone and wallet before making her way into the livingroom still humming to herself. “I’m off. Don’t wait up,” Jesse said kissing the top of Magnus’s head and Madzie’s cheek before patting Alec’s shoulder and making her way towards the door and pulling on her black floor length wool coat.

 

“Bye,” Magnus called watching after his baby sister as if he could keep her here with that look alone, but he knew it was futile.

 

 

When Jesse arrived it was to find Matt already waiting outside for her. “Hay,” she smiled as she approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Matt smiled before pecking her on the lips and when he pulled back they both smiled at each other, and it felt as though they were the only ones in the world and nothing else mattered. That was until someone walked into Matt and nearly knocked them over.

 

“Oops, sorry pal!” the bloke said as he continued on his way, staggering in a drunken way.

 

“Well, how about we go inside?” Matt asked with a grin on his face, not at all perturbed by nearly being knocked over by a drunkard.

 

“I would like that,” Jesse replied with a smile before hooking her hand through the loop of Matt’s elbow. Matt smiled down at her before leading her into the restaurant and giving his name and reservation. The couple were lead to a table at the back of the restaurant in-front of a huge bay window over looking the most gorgeous garden Jesse had ever seen. “This place is amazing,” Jesse smiled as she turned back to face her date after looking out over the garden.

 

“Not as amazing as you,” Matt replied and Jesse couldn’t help but snort in laughter.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that. . . that was so cheesy!” she giggled and Matt couldn’t help but join in with her laughter, getting some annoyed glances from other couples at the tables nearby, but they didn’t care.

 

“It may have been cheesy, but that makes it no less true,” Matt replied once they had got themselves under control and Jesse couldn’t help but grin back at him before leaning over the table and planting a kiss on his lips. “Now what would you like? You can have whatever, my treat,” Matt said as they turned to look at the menu.

 

“Are you sure?” Jesse asked, so far they had shared the tab whenever they went out on dates.

 

“Absolutely,” Matt replied nodding and Jesse couldn’t help but lean over and kiss him again before returning to her pursuit of the menu.

 

Eventually their food arrived, Jesse had lasagne with garlic bread and a side salad, that she probably wouldn’t eat because she hated lettuce. Matt had spaghetti carbonara with garlic bread and the two ate with the conversation flowing as it always did. They never seemed to run out of things to say to each other or stories to tell. Anyone who looked in their direction would think they were two young adults who were completely in love and had nothing to worry about in the outside world, not knowing that they had the weight of the world on their shoulder’s and responsibilities. Responsibilities that could lead to them not making it to the next fight or the next day, but being determined to do so just so they could see each other one last time.

“Do we know when Clary and Simon’s parabati ceremony is going to take place?” Jesse asked as she took another bite of her food.

 

“Next week. I was going to ask Magnus if he could throw the party at his place. Clary wanted to ask but she hasn’t had the chance to yet. She and Simon have been so busy preparing themselves for the ceremony,” Matt replied.

 

“I’ll ask Magnus in the morning,” Jesse said with a smile. “He’ll say yes if I say it’s my idea,” she added and Matt couldn’t help but chuckle and agree with her. “When are you going to ask Isabelle to be her parabati?” Jesse then asked causing Matt to choke on his pasta slightly.

 

“Pardon?” he managed to splutter eventually.

 

“Matt you two get on like a house on fire. If I didn’t know you were entirely faithful to me I would have thought you were crushing on her,” Jesse replied and couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Matt’s face as she said this.

 

“Isabelle is like a sister to me!” Matt said and realised that he had said exactly what Jesse knew he was going to say and tried to scowl at her but couldn’t help smiling. “I asked her yesterday actually and she’s going to appeal to the Clave. Technically we are to old as we are both over nineteen. But she’s hoping that special circumstance’s may mean that it will be allowed,” Matt replied eventually.

 

“Well I hope it works out for you,” Jesse smiled, and she honestly did.

 

“I hope so to,” Matt smiled before taking Jesse’s hand in his own making her smile at him, knowing that she will always be his first priority.

 

 

After another hour their desert arrived and they talked about what they would do in the future, especially now they were immortal and would live for ever. As long as they weren’t murdered on job anyway.

As they finished their desert Jesse noticed a strange look in Matt’s eyes and began to get worried as she watched him stand up and take her hands in his. “Jesse, I thought that I would never be loved that I would never be free. Being hidden and locked away by Jonathan and Sebastian all of my life. But then being freed by Clary only to believe that I would die before I got to live. But then you saved me, you allowed me to become who I always wanted to be and you gave me a name an identity. Then you loved me, loved me more then I could ever hope and my love for you ran no less strong and deep. I never want there to be any way of that being taken away but I also want to world to know that we belong to each other until the day we die,” Matt paused here and sank down onto one knee and freed one of his hands from Jesse’s and reached into his pocket before withdrawing the Fairchild family ring from his pocket. “Jessalin Lisa Randown-Bane, will you marry me?” he asked and Jesse staired at him with tears in her eyes before her face broke into a large grin and took the ring from Matt’s hand and slipped it onto her finger and using her magic to resize it so that it fitted her hand perfectly. “Can I take that as a yes?” Matt asked.

 

“No. You can take it as a hell yes,” Jesse replied before Matt launched himself at her to kiss her and becoming lost in her until they both heard the restaurant patrons begin to clap and cheer for them. But Jesse didn’t care, all she cared about what this wonderful man in-front of her and her love for him.


	6. Supprise

“You’re engaged?” Simon asked again, for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes not able to get his head around this information.

 

“Yes Simon! Clary get your Parabati under control,” Jesse replied laughing.

 

“Hay, not my parabati until next week. He’s all Izzy’s problem until then,” Clary replied with a grin from her place curled up on Magnus’s couch against Jace.

 

“Thanks,” Izzy replied with a glare at Clary but the two just started laughing instead.

 

“Any time,” Clary replied so Izzy flipped her off and Clary stuck her tongue out in reply.

 

“Ooh Ayah! Tía Izzy did something naughty!” Madzie called from her place on the floor playing with her dolls, but had just happened to catch Izzy.

 

“Are you trying to teach my daughter your deplorable ways already?” Magnus asked with a tuttut tone as he walked into the room with Alec and a round of drinks on a serving tray.

 

“I didn’t know she was watching,” Izzy replied trying to defend herself.

 

“The little eyes and ears are always watching and listening. It’s that right ikan kecilku?” Magnus asked as he handed out the drinks.

 

“Yes Ayah,” Madzie replied not looking up from her dolls making the adults chuckle at her antics. Alec passed Madzie a cup of juice and the girl looked up long enough to smile at Alec. “Thank you daddy.”

 

“Welcome Guppy,” Alec replied in an affectionate tone ruffling his daughter’s fuzzy head of hair. “Now why was Izzy flipping of Clary this time?” Alec asked as he took his seat on the couch next to his parabati with Magnus lounging on his lap.

 

“They are arguing about who is responsable for Simon,” Matt replied and Alec rolled his eyes with a grin.

 

“Again?” he asked with a chuckle causing Clary to hit him with a cushion, only for Alec to duck behind Magnus and the warlock to get a face full instead.

 

“Hay! Watch it biscuit!” he exclaimed while everyone else fell about laughing their heads off. “It’s not funny!” Magnus cried in dismay but soon found himself joining in with the laughter, it was infectious after all.

 

 

“How is the wedding actually going to happen?” Simon asked a few hours later. “Is it going to be a mundane ceremony?” he added.

 

“No. We are going to have a traditional Shadowhunter ceremony. I am techinically a Shadowhunter after all. But we are also going to have a Warlock ceremony,” Jesse replied.

 

“What does a warlock ceremony entail?” Clary asked in a curious voice.

 

“How on earth are you going to do a warlock ceremony?” Magnus asked confused, after all Matt wasn’t a Warlock.

 

“Well in a general Warlock ceremony the two warlock’s would undergo a ritual similar to the parabati ritual, to bind their magic to each other. Essentually you would give half your magic to your partner and they would give half to you. I have, however, managed to adpat the ritual to mean that I would share a portion of my magic with Matt and it would lie dormant within him. He would then share some of his strength with me and it would lie dormant within me,” Jesse replied.

 

“How do you know that would work?” Magnus asked his eyes bright, curious but doubtful.

 

“I trield it on Tessa and Jem,” Jesse replied looking up at Magnus for the first time. “It really works Magnus,” she whispered and watched with sad eyes as her brother bolted from the room and she heard his bedroom door slam shut.

 

 

Later once everyone had gone home Magnus finally left his bedroom and slunk into the livingroom once more. Jesse was alone, Matt having gone back to the Insitute, Alec had taken Madzie for a walk so that he could leave Jesse alone with Magnus to talk. “Magnus what’s wrong? Did I say something that offended you?” Jesse asked pleading with her eyes for her brother to talk to her.

 

“For years I imiagined that I would be destined to be alone, never having the chance to marry someone I loved beacuse I couldn’t stand most warlock’s and I knew I couldn’t be classed as married with our people unless I married with a warlock ceremony. But then I met Alexander and I knew I would be with him until the end of his days. Then you made him imortal and I knew I would be with him for eternity. Now you tell me I can marry him? it’s what my heart most disiers. But it isn’t fair on him. We would be married in the eyes of warlock’s but not in the eyes of the Shadowhunters,” Magnus replied.

 

“That’s what your worried about? The fact that to the Shadowhunter’s Alec wouldn’t be married? But you can marry in the Shadowhunter’s way,” Jesse replied and Magnus snorted shaking his head.

 

“It’s not possible. For you it is as you are a Shadowhunter and there for can use a Stellie, but I can not,” Magnus replied sadly.

 

“Magnus, you seem to forget that all my weapons, including my Stellie, are magic enforced. I can put a spell on them to allow you to be able to use them. Even if just for the wedding ceremony,” Jesse replied gently.

 

“Would you do that for me?” Magnus asked quietly and Jesse looked at her brother sadly, she had never seen him so vaunreable and sad.

 

“You know I would. You’re my big brother and I will do anything for you and the magic infused into it would prevent it from burning and killing you,” Jesse replied before pulling Magnus’s in a very tight hug.

 

 

Later on that evening when Jesse, Magnus, Madzie and Alec were all sitting down to dinner Jesse knew that she couldn’t hide it anymore and cleared her throat to gain their attention. “I’m going to moveing out after my wedding,” she said and waited for the reactions she was going to get.

 

“What?” Magnus cried dropping his fork to his plate and his mouth open wide in shock.

 

“I’m not going far. In-fact I wont be leaving the building, just this appartment,” Jesse replied. “The Landlady wants to sell up to move to Australia to be with her son and newly born grandchild. I offered her $200 more then her asking price and she accepted. As of next week this whole appartment building belongs to me. After that all of the tennents are going to recive a letter offering them a better job then the one they already have, so they will have to move. Once they have all moved out I’m going to offer the other appartment’s to the rest of our family,” she added. “We’ll all be living together but with our own space.”

 

Magnus still haden’t moved and seemed frozen to the spot. “So I wont see you?” Madzie asked in a sad voice and Jesse turned her attention towards the five year old.

 

“I’ll only be living the floor bellow you and if you want to see me you only have to come down. Or I can come up. I’m not going away forever,” Jesse said soothingly. Jesse knew Madzie still harboured abandonment issues form her life with Iris and what happened with Valentine.

 

“Oh, OK,” Madzie replied but she still looked so unsure.

 

“Even if I live downstairs I will probably spend most of my time off up here anyway. I will even probably eat dinner up here as well,” Jesse said trying to appese the five year old.

 

“OK,” Madzie said with a smile, which made Jesse smile back as well before she returned her gaze to her brother.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Magnus asked quietly and Jesse nodded in reply.

 

“I’m one hundrad and twenty-three years old, I need a space of my own,” she replied.

 

“In most Warlock cultures you will still qualify as a child,” Magnus repsonded looking at Jesse like he wanted to do just that.

 

“Magnus in most warlock cultures at your four hundrad and nine years old you would still be classed as a child,” Jesse replied and Magnus chuckled softly knowing he was defeted.

 

“Your right I know. It’s just I will always remember you as that cute and terrified toddler and then the cheeky and determind ten year old you were before Malcolm got his hands on you,” Magnus responded.

 

“I know Manusia Ajaib, and I know you just want to protect me. But I also need room to grow and with getting married I need that space,” Jesse replied.

 

“I know you do Petasan kecilku,” Magnus replied with a sad smile.


	7. Bane-Fairchild

Finally the day of the 15th October 2008 arrived. Jesse took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t believe today was the day she was getting married! They were doing the Shadowhunter ceremony first and then returning to the loft for the warlock ceremony. Once the warlock ceremony was finished they were going to the Pandemonium club for their wedding reception, although that was more of a mundane thing, and Magnus had booked out the whole club as he owned it. Jesse had opted out of the traditional gold wedding dress, as it wasn’t her style. So instead she wore a black suit jacket with a gold pocket handkerchief, a gold waistcoat and a gold Ascot tie. Her black shirt had gold buttons on her collar and cuffs but black ones running down the shirt front. She had slicked her hair to the side again like she used to do when she was a young child growing up with her mother in the London institute. The Clave had allowed for Magnus to be Jesse’s _suggenes_ even though he was a warlock and not a Shadowhunter. She would have walked down the isle on her own if he had not been allowed because she refused to have anyone else. She started when she heard a knock on the door and she pulled it open to reveal her brother. She smiled at his look, he had also slicked his hair to the side like he used to do but his eyes were surrounded by black kohol with golden glitter eyeshadow. He had gold and black nail polish on his nails and he was wearing a gold suit jacket with a black trim around it and he had paired it with a pair of black trousers and a black formfitting shirt and his favourite pair of black heeled boots. “You look amazing Jesse,” he smiled and Jesse couldn’t help but smile as well as she clutched the chain resting around her neck with her mother’s family ring. A ring she had thought forever lost until Magnus had found it again.

 

“You clean up well yourself,” Jesse teased.

 

“Thank you, I know I’m fabulous,” Magnus teased back with a grin on his face. “Now shall we go and get you married?” Magnus asked and Jesse grinned before taking Magnus’s arm and nodding her head.

 

As she walked down the isle she smiled at her family and friends but then her eyes fell upon her soon to be husband. He was wearing the usual Shadowhunter ceremonial gear, it was essentially his fighting gear but with hints of gold running throughout it. Jesse thought he looked amazing. He had Izzy standing up with him as they were training to be parabati.

 

All to soon Jesse was standing up with her soon to be husband and they were preparing to draw the wedding rune onto each others skin. Jesse handed back the Fairchild family ring to Matt as was the custom and he placed the ring into his pocket before giving Jesse his hand for her to draw the wedding rune onto the palm and reciting the wedding ritual as she did so.

Once she had finished Matt took the Stellie from her and she unbuttoned the top half of her shirt and moved her Ascot out of the way to allow Matt to draw the same rune over her heart while reciting her words back to her with a smile on his face. Once the runes were drawn they were declared husband and wife and they fell into each other kissing whilst Jesse re-buttoned her shirt. When they pulled away they couldn’t but smile at other listening to the claps and cheers of their family surrounding them. They walked down the isle together, not needing to say anything as they looked at each other and just smiled.

 

Once they were outside Magnus opened a portal back to the loft and the wedding party walked through and settled themselves into the chairs that Magnus had laid out when he changed the room for the wedding. Jesse and Matt took their places within a specially drawn pentagram used for Warlock wedding rituals. Although it had some differences as one of them was not a warlock.

As high warlock Magnus would be preforming the ritual for them and soon he was stood at the head of the pentagram with his arms out at his sides and his magic glowing brightly at the tips of his fingers making the pentagram begin to glow. He then began to speak the ritual in the old language and Jesse answered in the right places in the old language as did Matt, he had specifically learned the phrases he needed ready for the wedding. Soon the pentagram lit Matt and Jesse up and they rose above the floor slightly and mist flowed from each of them and into the other and just as quickly it stopped and they were lowered slowly to the floor once more their smiles even wider then before. Magnus ended the ritual and the two kissed each other to seal the deal. Once again their family and friends cheered and clapped for them.

 

 

Later on Jesse had removed her Ascot and her suit jacket and was left sitting in just her trousers, shirt and waistcoat as they all waited for the food to be brought out. They had opted against one main table and lots of little ones as their wedding party was small. They opted instead to have several tables placed into a square so that Everyone could all sit together. Jesse and Matt were in the middle, Jesse had Magnus to her right and Matt to her left. Next to Magnus was Madzie, then Alec and then at the corner of the table was little Max in his high-chair, the four month old was chewing on his fingers as he gazed around the table at everyone.

On the left side of Matt was Izzy and next to her was Clary and then Jace was next to her. Luke was at the end of the table around the corner and next to Jace. Beside Luke was Tessa and next to Tessa was Jem. Opposite Tessa was Simon and that was their whole wedding party. Speeches were given over food and they all fell around laughing at some of the stories that had happened when Jesse was very little and very small and pushing all barriers. “I remember that day! I think I turned Tessa’s hair purple didn’t I?” Jesse asked turning towards Tessa who was nodding her head with tears of laughter in her eyes and trying to control the laughter she was emitting.

 

“It took a week to figure out how to turn it back!” Tessa replied still laughing.

 

Soon everyone calmed enough to have a desert of chocolate cheesecake with whipped cream. “So hows the apartment’s coming along?” Jace asked as he took a bite of his food.

 

“Nearly ready. Once our honeymoon is over I will finish them up and you can move in. It should take about a month from now,” Jesse replied before taking another bite of her food.

 

“Awesome,” Jace replied with a grin. Jesse had told them of her plan with the apartments and they had all jumped at the chance, there hole family would be living under the same roof but also have their own space to develop and grow. The whole apartment building was now infused with Magnus’s and Jesse’s magic to make it safer and more homely. Luke would be having the basement apartment, Simon and Izzy would have the apartment above him with Jace and Clary above them and then of course Matt and Jesse would be above them and below Alec and Magnus. Tessa and Jem would be going back to London the next day.

 

“It will be nice all living together but not together,” Clary said with a smile.

 

“It sure will,” Jesse agreed nodding and grinning all over her face.

 

 

Soon it was time for the first dance, Matt and Jesse had chosen the song ‘This is Me’ from a film called ‘The Greatest Showman’. Jesse wound her arms around Matt’s neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed together, not really dancing but everyone thought it was beautiful none the less.

Jesse had never felt so happy in her life and she hoped the feeling never left her.

 

A/N I know that the Greatest Showman wasn’t out in 2008 but it’s the only song I can think of that would match them as it does.

 

Jesse’s suit→

 

Magnus’s suit (without the bowtie)→ 

 

 


	8. Babysitting

Jesse and Matt giggled to themselves as they portaled back into the loft after their two weeks away in Hawaii for their honeymoon. They were both much browner and anyone who looked at them could tell how in love and devoted to each other they were. “Shh,” Jesse giggled as they stumbled through the loft towards her bedroom in the dark.

 

“Sorry,” Matt whispered back still giggling as they stumbled through the door almost tripping over in the process.

 

“If we wake Madzie we’ll be up all night with her and Magnus and Alec will kill us if we wake them up,” Jesse said still laughing but trying her best to whisper to prevent them from waking up the rest of the loft.

Finally the two made it into the bedroom and had the door closed behind them. Jesse sighed in relief and placed her bag down on the floor by the door before magically changing her clothes into a pair of pyjama shorts and a loose black tank top. She then turned to Matt and watched as he stripped to his black boxer briefs and the two grinned at each other before climbing into Jesse’s bed and cuddling up under the black and red duvet cover. “These last two weeks have been amazing, but I’m glad to be back in New York with our family close by,” Jesse said.

 

“Mmhmm, I agree. I’ve missed everyone, even Simon with his annoying habits,” Matt replied with a chuckle.

 

“And just think, in three more weeks you and Izzy will be parabati,” Jesse added.

 

“There is that,” Matt replied with a faint smile. “But I would have forgone that if you hadn’t agreed to it because I love you more,” he added as he turned onto his side to look at Jesse. Jesse smiled before leaning over and kissing her husband before snuggling into his arms and the couple slowly fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning the couple were woken up by an excitable five year old jumping on top of them. “Ooof,” Matt cried out when the body collided with his stomach.

 

“Morning Mads,” Jesse mumbled before turning over and facing her back to her husband and her excitable warlock niece.

 

“You’re back!” Madzie giggled and Jesse grunted in reply.

 

“Madzie there you are. I thought I asked you to let Auntie Jesse and Uncle Matt to sleep,” the chiding voice of Alec floated through the door.

 

“Sorry Daddy. But Ayah told me to wake them,” Madzie replied looking sadly at her father, she didn’t like to disappoint her parents.

 

“Did he now,” Alec said with a raised eyebrow before walking over to the bed and picking up the five year old warlock and settle her on his hip. “Well then I can’t stay mad at you but I think Ayah has some explaining to do and an appology to make. What do you think Madzie? Shall we make Ayah make breakfast?” Alec asked and Madzie giggled before nodding.

 

“Urgh Alec can you have this conversation outside my room please?” Jesse groaned from the bed, pulling her duvet over her head.

 

“You wouldn’t be so tired if you didn’t stumble in at three this morning,” Alec retorted in reply before leaving the room with a giggling warlock in his arms.

 

Jesse just waved her hand and shut the door before the lock clicked into place as well. Jesse then turned over and laid her head on her husbands chest and fell asleep once more.

 

 

At ten in the morning Jesse and Matt finally emerged from the bedroom fully dressed. Matt was wearing a light grey polo shirt and a pair of black jeans while Jesse was wearing a loose black tank top with her usual red dress shirt over the top and a pair of black jogging pants and red socks. Matt had spiked up the hair at the front of his head and left the rest to lie flat in it’s natural way. Jesse had messed her hair up in that ‘just got laid’ type of style that looked so natural but was obviously kept up by magic. “Oh look it’s awake,” Magnus teased from his seat on the couch.

 

“Hay Manusia Ajaib. Where is everyone?” Jesse asked bending and kissing Magnus on his cheek. 

 

“Alec’s gone to the Institute and Madzie is playing in her room,” Magnus replied.

 

“Fair enough,” Jesse replied before heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Matt before they had to leave for the Institute. “Why don’t we take Madzie with us today so you can do some more of your dangerous Warlock stuff?” Jesse asked as she perched on a stool at the kitchen island with Matt next to her. The two wolfed down their fried eggs and toast while drinking apple juice. 

 

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked in supprise.

 

“I’m sure our boss wont care,” Jesse teased and Magnus rolled his eyes with a smirk on his lips before nodding in agreement.

 

“Madzie!” Magnus called and the five year old slowly entered the room looking worried.

 

“Yes?” she asked softly.

 

“How would you like to spend the day at the insitute with Uncle Matt and Aunt Jesse today?” he asked the little girl after lifting her onto his lap to cuddle her.

 

“Really?” Madzie asked lighting up.

 

“Mhm. I know you’ve missed them while they were away,” Magnus replied and Madzie lit up like a Christmas tree before running off to her room to pack her bag and returning just as Jesse and Matt returned from their own room wearing their hunting gear.

 

“Ready Putri?” Jesse asked smiling at her niece.

 

“Yes Bibi Jesse,” Madzie replied smiling before taking the Shadowhunter/Warlock’s hand in her own and watched her Ayah open a portal to let them through to the Insitute and she gave him on last kiss goodbye before she followed her Aunt and Uncle into the portal.

 

 

When they arrived Jesse swung Madzie up onto her shoulder’s causing a fit of giggle’s to rise from the tiny Warlock.  The couple and their niece ignored the looks they were getting from the Shadowhunter’s. Until they heard a squeal and Jesse yanked up a shield around her family just in time to see Izzy and Clary running towards them and stopping short of the shield. “When did you guys get back?” Izzy asked in excitment as Jesse let down the shield, a little out of breath.

 

“This morning,” Jesse replied with a smile.

 

“Why didn’t you let us know?” Clary asked as she hugged her brother in greeting who smiled and hugged her back.

 

“It was three in the morning and we only woke up an hour ago,” Jesse replied.

 

“Oh,” Clary replied before smiling at the sight of Madzie perched ontop of Jesse’s shoulders. “I hope we aren’t going to have an overly protective Warlock storming the Insititute because you took his baby,” she teased.

 

“No Auntie Clary. Ayah knows I’m here,” Madzie replied giggling.

 

“Oh we that’s a relif,” Clary replied giving a dramatic sigh in relif causing Madzie to giggle again.

 

“So are you spending the day here Princesa?” Izzy asked looking up at the warlock who grinned.

 

“Yes! Ayah said I could spend the day with Bibi Jesse and Paman Matt ‘cause they be gone a long time and I miss them,” Madzie replied.

 

“Oh well that’s nice of him,” Izzy agreed nodding. “But do I get a hug to?” Izzy teased.

 

“Yes! Bibi Jesse can I get down please?” Madzie asked politly.

 

“Of course Putri,” Jesse smiled and let the Warlock down and set her on her feet. 

 

“Terima kasih, Bibi Jesse,” Madzie replied with a grin, it still shocked everyone just how fast Madzie had picked up on all the different language’s that their family spoke. 

 

“Anda sangat disambut Putri,” Jesse replied with a grin and let the little girl turn towards Izzy.

 

“Tía Izzy. ¿Dónde está Daddy?” Madzie asked as she gave Izzy a hug.

 

“Él está en su oficina haciendo trámites aburridos,” Izzy replied.

 

“Oh. Do you think I can go and see him?” Madzie asked looking up at Izzy curiously.

 

“I don’t see why not,” Izzy replied with a shrug.

 

“Yeah let’s all go and see the boss man,” Jesse replied with a grin before swinging Madzie up onto her shoulder’s once more, once again making the little Warlock giggle.

 

“Auntie Clay, where’s Uncle Jace?” Madzie asked looking at the red head.

 

“He’s training with Uncle Simon,” Clary replied with a smile up at the five year old.

 

“Oh. Can we see them later?” Madzie asked curiously.

 

“Sure we can,” Clary nodded in reply.

 

“OK,” Madzie said, excepting that answer. The rest of the walk to Alec’s office was in silence, except for the occasional giggle from Madzie from her vantage point on Jesse’s shoulder’s. Once they arrived at the office Jesse swung the door open and walked in without knocking and was faced with a glaring Alec who soon brightened up with a smile when he saw his baby girl on Jesse’s shoulders. “Daddy!” Madzie squealed happily before letting Jesse to put her down before she took of running at Alec.

 

“Hello my favourite little sorceress,” Alec said swinging Madzie up onto his lap for a cuddle. “Now why aren’t you with Ayah?” Alec asked after a little while.

 

“He say I could spend the day with Bibi Jesse and Paman Matt,” Madzie replied with a grin.

 

“Did he now,” Alec replied with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yup,” Jesse replied with an easy grin.

 

“Well now you two have finally decided to arrive at work I can give you your assignments for the day. I want you two, Clary, Izzy, Jace and Simon to take on the most dangerous assignment I have for you,” Alec said as he paused to suspense. “I want you all to take Madzie to the park and get plenty of pictures of her before bringing her back here in time for lunch at one. Am I clear?” Alec asked his face alight in amusement.

 

“Sir yes sir!” Jesse replied saluting as she did so before everyone cracked up laughing.

 

 

Later that day everyone was at the loft for dinner and Jesse stood up with Matt holding his hand as she smiled at everyone gathered around them. “We have an announcement to make. Matt and I are expecting a baby,” Jesse said with a grin on her face.

There was silence around the table as everyone tried to absorb this news and not quite knowing how to. But soon Clary’s face broke out into a huge grin and she got up and hugged her brother. “Congratulations!” Clary cheered and so did everyone else around the table.

 

“This calls for a celebration!” Magnus declared.

 


	9. Birthday Time!

Jesse groaned as she rolled over on her bed trying to find a comfortable spot, but she couldn’t. Her five month pregnant stomach was starting to get in her way, and she still had four months to go!

Finally she managed to roll herself into a standing position and, practically waddle, towards her en-suite to use the toilet. “Morning Jesse.” Matt smiled as she returned to the bedroom.

 

“Morning Matt,” she smiled before leaning down, as much as her stomach would allow, and kissing her husband on the lips gently. They only broke apart when the baby kicked Jesse making her laugh. “Yes and hello to you to baby boy,” Jesse smiled rubbing her hand over her stomach and Matt placed a kiss to it. They had found out at Jesse’s twelve week Mundane scan that they were having a boy and they were over joyed at the news and had immediately began thinking of names for the little one. They already had a name set but were refusing to tell anyone. On the same day Alec and Magnus also got engaged much to the joy of the whole family, including Madzie. Speaking of Madzie Jesse smiled softly, today was the Warlock’s sixth birthday, and the first birthday she was to celebrate with her new family. The first of many everyone hoped, so of course Magnus had gone all out for it and rented a castle for the day. Not just a room in the castle but the whole castle. The theme was Prince’s, Princess’s and Knights. The party would begin at two and end at six, but until then it was going to just be Madzie, Jesse, Alec and Magnus. Matt had to work that day so wouldn’t joining them and Jesse only worked three days a week on paper work and other boring desk jobs as she was pregnant. “Hadn’t you better get ready for work?” Jesse asked raising her eyebrow at her husband.

 

“I guess so,” Matt said with a sigh before placing one last kiss to Jesse’s stomach and rising to kiss Jesse as well and then going into the bathroom to shower. Jesse smiled fondly at his back before making her way into their kitchen. Jesse had finished all of the renovation’s a week after her pregnancy announcement and everyone had moved into their apartment’s that weekend. Jesse still smiled when she thought about it.

 

She turned to turn on the coffee machine for Matt before preparing pancakes for Matt and then taking out a chocolate yoghurt and some banana’s for herself. She finished pouring the coffee and sitting down. Jesse began dipping her banana into the yoghurt and eating it just as Matt entered the room and took his seat at the table. “Mmm it smells lovely,” he smiled before digging in.

 

 

An hour later Jesse was dressed in a pair of maroon track suit bottoms a matching hoodie, a black long sleeved tee and a pair of red and black converse. Her and Matt were heading up to the loft to meet the rest of the family so that Magnus and Jesse could open the portal for them all to go to work for the day, it had become a tradition when everyone had moved in; they would have a portal made to get to work for eight am and then one would appear in Alec’s office for eight pm for them all to come home unless they were on patrol that night. Jesse didn’t bother knocking and just walked into the room exceeding power even though she was obviously pregnant now people still feared her, no one in their family of course. “Where’s the birthday Putri?” she asked loudly as she walked into the room causing a groan to come from Magnus’s and Alec’s bedroom.

 

“Bibi Jesse! Paman Matt!” Madzie cheered before running at the couple causing them to chuckle. Jesse hugged the six year old and Matt swung her up into her arms for his hug causing Madzie to giggle.

 

“Happy birthday Putri,” Jesse grinned kissing Madzie’s cheek.

 

“It’s your birthday?” came a teasing voice from behind them and they turned to see Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy standing in the door way with grins on their face’s. It had been Jace that spoke of course.

 

“Yes Uncle Jace,” Madzie giggled, because she knew Jace hadn’t really forgotten it was her birthday.

 

“Wow how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?” Jace asked as he took the giggling Warlock into his arms.

 

“I’m six Uncle Jace,” Madzie replied through her giggles.

 

“Oops I better cancel the stripper then,” Jace teased.

 

“Jace Herondale-Lightwood! Are you teaching my daughter words I don’t want her to know?” Alec asked in aghast from the kitchen door way.

 

“Daddy? what’s a stripper?” Madzie asked confused and Alec glared at his laughing parabati.

 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with Guppy,” Alec replied still glaring at Jace as he took Madzie into his own arms which allowed both Izzy and Clary to whack Jace around the head making him grunt in pain.

 

“OK I deserved that one,” Jace conceded.

 

“You’re damn right you did,” Izzy snorted.

 

“Ooh Daddy, Tía Izzy said a bad word!” Madzie was heard to say form the kitchen and everyone broke down laughing causing another groan and a thump to come form the bedroom before a dishevelled and exhausted Magnus appeared wearing a blue silk robe and a pair of black sleep pants. His face free of make-up and his hair a mess sticking out at odd angles.

 
    
    
    "Ada apa dengan semua kebisingan itu?" He mubmled sleepily, not realising he wasn’t speaking English due to his half asleep state.

 

“Magnus Anda perlu berbicara bahasa Inggris,” Jesse responded rolling her eyes at her brother.

 

“Mengapa?” Magnus asked in a whine.

 

“Karena hanya saya yang bisa mengerti Anda, dan saya tidak menerjemahkan!” Jesse replied.

 

“Fine,” Magnus yawned switching to English. “Why are you all here so early?” he then asked not really registering anything in his half awake state.

 

“Magnus it’s like seven fourty-five, we need to open the portal soon and we all wanted Madize to open her present’s before we went to the Institue,” Simon replied and everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“Presents?” Magnus asked momenterily confused before it dawned on him. "Brengsek!" He said cursing.

 

“Daddy! Ayah sworeded!” Madzie gasped from the kitchen and this once again sent everyone in hysterics.

 

“Magnus! Two doller’s in the swear jar!” Alec yelled from the kitchen.

 

"Bersetubuh," Magnus muttered under his breath before conjuring a two doller bill and slipping it into the swear jar as he walked into the kitchen. The jar was almost full and not supprisingly most of them came from Jace. 

 

“Thank you,” Alec said as he watched Magnus place the bill in the jar and Magnus just grunted in reply before turning towards Madzie.

 

“Good morning Putri kecil Ayah,” Magnus grinned before pecking Madzie on the head.

 

“Good mornign Ayah,” Madzie giggled before kissing Magnus on the cheek in return.

 

“Now I heard Steve mention something about presents,” Magnus said, purpousfly getting Simon’s name wrong to make Madzie giggle and Simon just rolled his eyes.

 

“Does that mean I can go first?” Simon asked teasing right back.

 

“Heck no! That right is reserved for myself and Alec,” Magnus replied, making sure to watch his language as Alec was still glaring slightly at him. Magnus conjured the presents from his and Alec’s bedroom and piled them up in-front of a wide eyed Madzie. She still couldn’t get used to having so many presents for her, even after getting spoiled at Christmas she still struggled with the notion. Once getting a nod and a smile from both her Daddy and Ayah she tore into the wrapping paper revealing a book on Warlock’s written by Warlocks, a photo album of her time living with Caterina and also of her time living in the loft. Madzie also recived several clothes and new silk scarves. But her favourtie was the red stone necklace that she was given. It reminded her of the bracelet her Tía Izzy was always wearing. “This will worn you if Demon’s are nearby, but it was also alert me or your Daddy so we can portal directly to you and help you, or it will portal you directly to us,” Magnus explained as he clipped it around Madzie’s neck and the little girl hugged Magnus tightly. She had never felt so loved then she did with her father’s. 

 

“Right my turn!” Jesse announced when the little girl let go of Magnus and Alec. She passed over a lumpy parcel and Madzie tore into the wrapping paper. Inside was a stuffed black cat with yellow eyes and a black slitted pupil. The cat was wearing a bedazzled blazer and had a coller around it’s neck declaring that it was called Magnus.

 

“Oh hardy har har,” Magnus said rolling his eyes at the name on the cats tag, but he couldn’t help but smile at the grin on Madzie’s face as she hugged the cat to herself.

 

“Thank you Bibi Jesse!” she grinned before hugging her aunt.

 

“You’re welcome,” Jesse smiled.

 

“Here this ones from me,” grinned Matt passing a matching lumpy parcel to Madzie who tore into it revealing another black cat. But this one was wearing a black leather jacket and had hazel eyes with a black rounded pupil, it’s coller proclaimed that the cat was called Alec.

 

“Look Daddy! This ones you!” Madzie declared excitedly. “Now I can have you and Ayah with me even when I’m sleeping! Or having a sleep over!” she added.

 

“You sure can Guppy, you sure can,” Alec replied with a smile.

 

 

After fifteen minutes Madzie had opened all of her presents. She got a colouring book with pencils from Clary which was all Downworlder’s and Shadowhunters and they all knew that Clary had made it herself.

Madzie received a toy bow and arrow from Jace making Alec chuckle at the sight but Madzie just proclaimed she could be ‘Just like Daddy now to!’ and Alec had had to look away to compose himself.

Izzy got Madzie some new shoes some were slip on brown or black boots but she had also got the little Warlock a pair of bright blue doc marten boots and a pair of lilac high top converse as well. The little Warlock loved them of course and couldn’t wait to be able to use them all.

Luke gifted Madzie with a gold bracelet with his pack symbol on it meaning that the little girl wouldn’t be in danger from any of his pack. “Thank you Grandpa Luke,” Madzie had smiled before hugging the older man.

Maia had gifted the little girl with some play jewellery and a toy tea set.

Maryse gifted Madzie with several toy dolls that Mundane’s called the ‘Monster High’ doll set. Madzie had seen them in a magazine once and had taken an interest in them because of the difference’s the dolls had to all Downworlder’s Madzie knew existed. “Thank you Abuela!” Madzie grinned giving Maryse a hug, she and Luke and Maia had portaled over just to give Madzie her presents that morning.

 

“You are very welcome Ángel,” Maryse whispered in reply.

 

Finally Simon gave Madzie his gift, it was all the Disney princess’s DVD’s he could find that Madzie didn’t already own. “Thank you Uncle Simon!” Madzie grinned.

 

 

Later that afternoon Madzie, Alec, Magnus and Jesse were sitting in the Jade Wolf having some lunch and laughing to themselves attracting looks from the wolves surrounding the tables. But none of them dared approach especially as they could see the bracelet peaking out from Madzie’s sleeve of her denim jacket. “ So how has your  birthday been so far Guppy?” Alec asked as he took another bite of his food and smiled at Madzie who had chosen to sit between himself and Magnus. 

 

“It’s great Daddy!” Madzie replied with a huge smile on her face that just made all of the adults hearts melt.

 

“Are you excited for your party tonight?” Magnus asked smiling down at the Warlock.

 

“Yes!” Madzie replied excitedly.

 

 

The evening rolled around fast and everyone was gathered in the loft with banners and balloons everywhere, similar to when Madzie had been adopted by Alec and Magnus all those months ago. Madzie was wearing a lilac dress similar to that of Princess Sofia from one of the cartoon’s that Madzie loved to watch in the mornings. She had her necklace on from Magnus and also the pretend jewellery that Maia brought her as well. Madzie also had her knew lilac converse on her feet and a pair of white leggings under her dress. Magnus had done her hair in a braid and then wound it around at the back of her head in a bun. Everyone thought the little girl was adorable as she ran around the room greeting the guests there, the little girl had certainly come out of her shell living with Magnus and Alec. She also had a much better bond with Caterina now as well much to the nurse/Warlock’s relief. 

Soon it was time for cake, Magnus had brought. . . actually brought and not conjured, a chocolate cake that was covered in purple icing with a picture of a unicorn on the front much to the delight of Madzie. “Make a wish Madzie,” Jesse whispered in her ear after everyone was finished singing the little girl Happy Birthday. Madzie grinned and screwed her eyes shut as she tried to think of something to wish for and soon her eyes snapped open and a large grin over took her face and she blew out her candles all at once and everyone cheered.

 

“What did you wish for?” Jace asked.

 

“If I told you it wont come true,” Madzie replied with a frown on her face.

 

“Hay Madzie can I tell you a secret? Wishes still come true if you tell your parents,” Jesse whispered in Madzie’s ear and Madzie nodded seriously but still wouldn’t say what she had wished for.

 

 

That night both Magnus and Alec tucked Madzie into her bed and smiled down at the six year old as they sang her their lullaby. “Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise,” they both sang together. Madzie’s eyes slowly drifted shut but she wasn’t asleep yet.

 

“Hay Madz. What did you wish for?” Alec asked lightly shaking Madzie’s shoulder.

 

“Hmm. . . that I could have a baby brother or sister,” Madzie replied before falling asleep, she didn’t notice the shocked looks Magnus and Alec shared, she just fell asleep with a smile on her face thinking that she had the best family she could ever wish for.

 

A/ N- The lullaby that Magnus and Alec sing to Madzie isn’t mine, it is on a movie called Boss Baby and I love it. 

 

** Translations **

 
    
    
      
      "Ada apa dengan semua kebisingan itu?" - “
      What’s with all the noise?”
    

 

“ Magnus Anda perlu berbicara bahasa Inggris” - “Magnus you need to speak English,”

 

“Mengapa?” - “Why?”

 

“Karena hanya saya yang bisa mengerti Anda, dan saya tidak menerjemahkan!” - “Because only I can understand you, and I'm not translating!”


	10. Baby Boy Blue

Simon bolted into the Institute out of breath as he finally found his way to the war room where everyone was gathered. Matt, Alec, Izzy, Clary and Jace were all looking at the screen looking out for demon attacks but immediately turned to the sound of a baby screaming and were shocked to find Simon holding a small naked blue baby. “Simon? Where did you get a baby?” Clary asked making her way towards her parabati.

 

“He was on the steps of the Institute. There was no note nothing,” Simon replied. Alec stepped forward and took the baby from Simon cradling the small squirming boy into the crook of his arm and shushing him while rocking him as well. The baby stopped crying and looked up at Alec and smiled. “How did you do that?” Simon asked in shock.

 

“I helped raise Max before. . . . before Sebastian killed him,” Alec replied chocking on the words as he did so and clearing his throat. “We need to get this little guy to the infirmary to find some diaper’s and I need to contact Magnus,” Alec said.

 

“Why don’t you take the day off? We can look after the Institute,” Izzy said, she knew that look in Alec’s eyes, he got that look just before Madzie’s adoption became official. He also got the same look in his eyes when he proposed to Magnus only three weeks before. Alec nodded and made his way to the infirmary to find some diaper’s, luckily they had some in the babies size so he swiftly put one onto the boy, only a moment to soon as the baby soon released his bladder into it and Alec sighed before changing him again. The baby gurgled happily before shivering slightly, unfortunately the Institute didn’t have baby clothes so Alec just wrapped the boy up in his jacket before gathering him into his arms again.

 

“Clary can you open a portal for me?” Alec asked turning towards the group that had followed him.

 

“Sure. Into the loft?” Clary asked.

 

“No Magnus has the wards up today because he has a delicate potion to make. Just portal me outside in the alley and I can walk the rest of the way,” Alec said and Clary nodded her head before taking out her stellie and making the portal for Alec and the baby to step through.

 

 

Alec hummed as he walked towards the building where his family lived and then made his way inside smiling at the caress of the familiar wards over his skin as he walked in. He made his way up the stairs to the loft before letting himself in and settling down on the couch and soon Magnus and Madzie walked out only for Magnus to freeze at the sight before him. “Alexander, is that what I think it is?” Magnus asked wide eyes.

 

“Simon found him on the steps of the Institute completely naked and alone. He’s a warlock Magnus,” Alec said a sad look in his eyes. “I want to adopt him,” he added before he could chicken out. “Unless you don’t want to of course. I’m sure we can find someone to adopt this little cutie,” Alec added in a rush when Magnus hadn’t said anything for a while, but Magnus could detect the sadness in his gaze as he said this.

 

“Oh Alexander, of course we can adopt him! But first we need to think of a name,” Magnus said with a huge grin on his face as he approached his boyfriend and the sleeping baby.

 

“Max. Max Michael Jesse Lightwood-Bane,” Alec whispered in response.

“I think it’s perfect,” Magnus smiled before letting his glamour drop on his eyes and taking the baby into his arms. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at the warlock and slowly smiled, but soon the baby started to whimper. “I think someone is hungry,” Magnus said before snapping up a baby bottle of milk and slowly feeding it to the baby as he walked back towards the couch. Madzie followed and curled up beside Magnus to watch the baby. “What do you think ikan kecilku, would you like a baby brother?” Magnus asked smiling at the little girl.

 

“Yes Ayah I would,” Madzie replied smiling remembering her birthday wish and smiling all the bigger for it. “My wish came true,” she added and watch the supprised looks cross Alec and Magnus’s faces before they smiled as well, remembering Madzie’s birthday wish as well.

 

 

Soon Alec found himself walking around a mundane store with Jesse and baby Max, who was wearing a red onsie with little dinosaurs patterened over it that Jesse had brought for her son when he was born. Max was also wearing a coat that Magnus had conjured up (and paid for he ashured Alec) it was all in one and covered the babies hands and feet leaving only his face visible. The coat was a royal blue and matched the babies skin nicely, although only Alec and Jesse could see Max’s true skin colour, to the mundane’s he looked exactly like Alec, although his skin was a more cramel colour like Magnus’s own. Baby Max was only a month old acording to Magnus, both himself and Caterina had managed to determin his birthday as the second of Febuary and it was the sixth of March now. Which also ment that he would be three months older then Jesse and Matt’s baby when he was born in May. “Okay so Maguns already has a crib, changing table, highchair and a pushchair. So we need clothes, diapers, bottles and everything else,” Alec said as he pushed the pushchair infront of him while Jesse walked beside him pushing the shopping cart.

 

“Well the clothes will probably take the longest so I would advise getting everything else first,” Jesse commented as she pushed the cart far enough away from her seven month pregnant stomach.

 

“OK,” Alec agreed so the two quickly stocked up on diapers, changing cream, wipes, a portable chanigng mat that rolled up for easy storage. They then grabbed lots of baby bottles with different size nipples for Max as he got older, they also grabbed sippy cups and formula. Alec then grabbed three pack’s of pacifier’s one pack had one plain blue camoflage patten and one plain green camoflage pattern pacifier, another pack had one pacifier with a panda face on it and one with a fox face on it and the last pack had one pacifier which had a blue shield and a white top with the words “Little Brother” printed on it and the other pacifier was the same colour but had “Daddy’s Boy” on it. Alec imidiatly fell in love with them all so tossed them into the cart as well.

 

Soon they had a blue diaper bag, a blue travel cot, lots of baby blankets (mainly blue of course). They had a blue baby carrier that they could strap to the chest or back of Alec or Magnus to carry Max and still have their hands free to do things. Alec had found a bouncer that was blue that was perfect for baby Max and added that to the pile along with what the mundane’s called a ‘tummy time mat’, it had lots of interactive things on it so Alec thought it was a good idea and Jesse had said she had got a similar one for when her baby was born.

 

Soon all that was left was to buy the baby clothes but the two decided to take a brake, Jesse’s ankles were swollen and her feet and back hurt. Max also needed changing and was getting hungry to they quickly paid for everything before Alec changed Max and grabbed out one of the bottles of formula Magnus had conjured that morning to feed Max before burping him and then tucking him back up in the pushchair and watched as the baby fell asleep chewing on the hand covers on his coat. Alec smiled and removed the ‘Daddy’s Boy’ pacifier from the packaging and going to the bathroom to clean it under the warm tap before slipping it between Max’s lips when he returned. Max imidiatly started to suck on it and shifted happily in his sleep which made both Alec and Jesse smile. Jesse snapped some pictures and sent them to her brother to cheer him up as he couldn’t come today as he needed to take care of some Warlock buisness with Madzie and Caterina. “So it’s just clothes left right?” Alec asked as they ate the sandwich’s they brought.

 

“Yup” Jesse replied nodding and Alec groaned in relif. “But you wanna buy things in all ages because he’s gunna grow fast,” Jesse added and Alec groaned again but this time for a different reason and Jesse chuckled.

 

 

After another two hours of just clothes shopping the two rerturned to the loft after Jesse opened a portal and the two collapsed onto the couch exhausted. Max had been suppisingly easy the whole time they had been out, he had hardly cried or fussed and had smiled when he looked up at them. “Hay you two,” Magnus smiled as he entered the room. “Or should I say four?” he asked with a cheeky grin as he pecked his sister on the forehead before doing the same to stomach and then to Max’s forhead and Alec’s lips.

 

“I think I need a nap,” Jesse mumbled.

 

“Why don’t you go to your old room?” Magnus asked as he helped her up from the couch.

 

“Sure,” Jesse yawned and waddled off to her old room and closed the door. She quickly changed her clothes to her usual shorts and tank top before snuggling under the covers and falling asleep quickly and so did the baby in her stomach, as if sensing how tired his mother was.

 

Meanwhile back in the livingroom Magnus was trying to persuade Alec to go to bed as well. Eventually Alec agreed when Magnus suggested that they put Max’s travel basket up in the middle of the bed and had Madzie snuggle up with them as well and the whole family have a nap. Alec agreed and soon everyone in the loft was sleeping, excited for the new family member but exhausted from the excitment as well.

 

 

The Pacifier’s

 

blue camo-> [](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e8/d8/7b/e8d87b4c8a603279036cb55439ee7b80--baby-pacifiers-babies-stuff.jpg)

 

green camo->

 

panda->

 

fox->

 

Little Brother->

 

Daddy’s Boy->

 


	11. New Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! cussing in different language's

“Magnus Bane! Bagaimana bisa kamu membiarkanku menikah dengan bajingan ini?" Jesse cursed from her place on the hospital bed in the infirmary in the Insitute, where she was now in labour.

 

“In all fairness you said you loved him,” Magnus pointed out from the corner of the room where he was avoiding trying to help after the last attempt got him a punch on the nose.

 

“Saat ini saya ingin memotong bolanya!” Jesse snapped and Magnus winced at the thought and tried to casualy cross his legs but Jesse caught the movement. “Oh by the Angel Magnus! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it!” Jesse cried and burst into tears.

 

“Hay, hay it’s OK,” Magnus soothed feeling like he could finally approch his sister he wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his shoulder.

 

“No it’s not! I’m acting like a bitch!” Jesse howled and Magnus looked over at Catarina startled.

 

“It’s the hormones,” she replied.

 

“Where’s Matt? Magnus where’s my husband? I need him! I can’t do this without him,” Jesse sobbed.

 

“He’ll be here soon Petasan kecilku, I promise,” Magnus soothed but Jesse didn’t seem to hear him as another contraction rocked her entire body.

 

“If he ins’t here in the next five minutes he wont be the only one loosing his bollocks!” Jesse howled and Magnus wisley took out his phone to find a text from Matt saying he was just about to arrive at the Inisitute and moments later he ran into the Infermary.

 

“Have I missed it?” he asked breathlessly.

 

“No!” Jesse growled fom the bed and Matt whinced at the look on her face as she glared at him with such hatred, but love at the same time. “Now get over here so I can get this kids outta me!” she all but screamed and Matt all but ran over to her and took her hand.

 

 

Three hours later the cries of a newborn could be heard outside of the Infirmary and the family collected outside all cheered making Madzie and Max giggle from their place on the floor beside Alec’s feet. Magnus soon walked out with a pale face but he was smiling none the less. “I would like to announce the birth of my nephew weighing six pounds and seven ounces,” Magnus said. “Mum is doing well but is tried. Matt is giving her an Iratz now so she should be back on her feet soon,” he added. 

 

“Can we see her?” Clary asked.

 

“Soon,” Magnus replied and sure enough twenty minutes later Matt came out of the room and beckened them all in adn they all trooped into the room to find Jesse sitting up looking happy and no longer tired. In her arms she was cradling a pile of blue blankets that they could just see two arms waving around.

 

“Hay guys,” Jesse said smiling up at them as they entered the room. “Matt and I woudl like to introduce out new addition to this crazy family. William Magnus Bane-Fairchild,” Jesse said with a grin. Magnus was flattered that they had given his name as the babies middle name.

 

“Will would have been flatted you named your son after him. But he would have made several sarcastic comments about it,” Jem chuckled from his place beside Tessa.

 

“He sure would have,” Jesse agreed.

 

“Do you know yet what he is?” Simon asked and recived two elbows to the sides curtosy of Izzy and Clary. “What? it’s a valid question!” Simon defended.

 

“He’s like myself and Tessa. He has Shadowhunter blood but he is a Warlock,” she said indicating to the cat eyes that were now stairing back at everyone before they suddenly flashed blue again.

 

 

“Welcome home Will,” Jesse whispered in her two day old baby’s ear, said baby was fast asleep in Jesse’s arms and didn’t react to anything around him. Jesse smiled before heading to the master bedroom and laying the baby down in the red Moses Basket at the foot of the bed and covered the baby in a thin blanket, it was the begnining of June and it was begining to warm up.

 

“How did we create this perfect being?” Matt asked as he gazed down at his sleeping son with his arms wrapped around his wife’s waist.

 

“I have no idea. But I’m glad he came before his Uncles’ wedding,” Jesse replied.

 

“What’s another word for uncle in Indonesion?” Matt asked, he knew that Magnus would be overjoyed to be called that rather then the English version of Uncle.

 

“Well there is Paman as you know, but there is also Uak which also means aunt and then there is Pakcik as well,” Jesse replied. “I think we’ll call Magnus Pakcik,” she desided and Matt nodded in agreement before kissing his wife’s cheek and they returned to watching their sleeping son. Neither of them beliving that they got what they always wanted and that they had created this precious being.

 

 

**Translations!**

 

“Magnus Bane! Bagaimana bisa kamu membiarkanku menikah dengan bajingan ini?"-> “Magnus Bane! How could you let me marry this bastard?"

 

“Saat ini saya ingin memotong bolanya!” -> “Right now I want to cut his balls off!”

 

A lso this is baby Will-->

 

 


	12. R.S.C.L-B

Jesse smiled as she watched her three year old son playing with his cousins, nine year old Madzie and three year old Max, all three kids had their glamour’s dropped meaning that Max had blue skin and navy blue hair, Madzie had her gills on show and even had them uncovered from her usual scarves. Alec and Magnus were away for the day in Argentina for their one year anniversary. “Bibi Jesse when Ayah an’ daddy come home?” Max asked climbing into Jesse lap and looking at her with sad oynx eyes.

 

“They will be back before you go to bed my little Safir,” Jesse replied hugging her newphew close and soothing him.

 

“Bibi Jesse what’s wrong with Max?” Madzie asked her eyes wide as she looked at her baby brother.

 

“He misses your daddy and Ayah,” Jesse replied rocking the three year old.

 

“Oh. It’s OK air terjun. Daddy and Ayah always have to go away but they always come back again,” Madzie said and Max nodded sadly, but didn’t leave his place on his aunt’s lap until Will came bounding over. 

 

“Madz! Max! Come play!” he demanded. “P’ease,” he added when he saw the raised eyebrow his mother gave him. Max imdiatly perked up at the sight of his best friend and slid off his aunts lap to return to playing with Will and Madzie smiled at them before joining them happily.

Jesse then realised the time so swiftly opened a portal for the gang to come home from Alec’s office. Jesse also knew this would mean it was almost time for the kids to have a bath. Everyone was finishing early that night because they knew that Jesse had been on her own all day with three kids.

She frowned when no one came through the portal and began to worry, and that worry did not decrease when a, slightly breathless, Simon Lovelace stumbled through the portal and into the livingoom. “Jesse! Something’s happened, Magnus and Alec are at the Inisititute,” Jesse staired at Simon as the man seemed conflicted between happiness and pain.

 

“What’s going on Simon?” Jesse asked gathering her son into her arms and clutching a scared Max to her side while Madzie stood in-front of her brother.

 

“Magnus and Alec found a little boy in Argentina, he’s a Shadowhunter but he’s terrified of everything in the Shadow world. All we have managed to get out of him is that he was taken from his family when he was very young and doesn’t remember why,” Simon replied.

 

“What language is he speaking?” Jesse asked.

 

“English,” Simon replied.

 

“Do you think that maybe he would better be able to answer the question’s in his native tongue?” Jesse asked as she walked into the portal with Simon and the kids.

 

“None of us know the language full enough to be able to,” Simon admitted. Jesse rolled her eyes and waitied for Simon to lead the way as she took Max’s hand into her own and watched Madzie grab the three year old’s other hand.

 

 

Simon led them to Alec’s old bedroom and when they entered they found Alec cradling the body of a small boy that Jesse would have guessed to be no older then three maybe four. He had golden skin, much like Magnus’s and had dark chocolate coloured eyes with a mop of messy dark hair on top of his head. He was far to skinny and undernourished and he looked terrified. Jesse passed a squirming Will to his father and let Max run over to Magnus followed by Madzie. Jesse herself slowly approched Alec and the small scared little boy. “ H ola joven. Mi nombre es Jesse, ¿cuál es el tuyo?”  Jesse asked making the boys head snap towards her and his eyes to widen. Jesse had made sure that her glamour was up so the boy wasn’t scared so she had normal human teeth and blue eyes. 

 

“No recuerdo,” the little boy answered looking sad and terrified all at once. Jesse relayed the information to Alec before returning her gaze to the terrified boy.

 

“¿Entiendes inglés?” Jesse asked then.

 

“Un poco. La gente en el refugio a veces hablaba inglés. Pero no puedo hablarlo muy bien,” the boy addmitted looking embarrsed. 

 

“No hay necesidad de sentirse avergonzado, pequeño,” Jesse soothed. “Can you understand me when I speak like this?” Jesse then asked and watched the little boy nod. “If there is something you can’t understand let me know and I will translate OK?” she then asked and once again the little boy nodded. “Good. These people here are my friends and family. Most of them are Shadowhunter’s. Do you know what that is?” Jesse asked and the little boy shook his head, but a little hesitantly.

 

“Protegen a las personas de un edificio que las personas no pueden ver correctamente,” the little boy replied, although everyone could hear the uncertainty in his voice as he said it.

 

“Yes that’s right,” Jesse replied nodding her head in encouragement. “Now I am half Shadowhunter and half Warlock. And that man there is my brother, he’s a full Warlock as is his son Max and daughter Madzie. My son is half Warlock and half Shadowhunter as well, his name is Will. Do you know what a Warlock is?” Jesse asked.

 

“¿Magia?” the boy asked, although Jesse could tell he was still unsure and it looked as though he was trying hard to access something inside his head.

 

“That’s right, Warlock’s make magic,” Jesse replied and let her hands spark with magic for a little while to let the boy see. The boy gasped but didn’t back away like he had when he had first seen Magnus do it. Now he knew that the sparks wouldn’t hurt him. Jesse then watched the boy’s face screw up as he thought really really hard about something and his hands went up to grip either side of his head.

 

“Mamá y papá eran cazadores de sombras para. ¿No lo eran?” the boy asked slowly as he looked at Jesse.

 

“We believe so yes because there is Shadowhunter blood in you,” Jesse nodded in reply.

 

“Es por eso que esas personas los mataron. ¿Derecha?” the little boy asked then looking close to tears and Jesse stopped and just stared at the boy before turning her head towards Magnus and translating what he had said.

 

“When we found him we took him to the Institute in Argentina and discovered that it had been attacked by the Endarkened just before they were defeated. They killed everyone on sight. There had been no survivors, or so they had believed. A boy of about fourteen months had gone missing along with another boy about seven years old. The seven year old was found six months ago, he was older but he was dead,” Magnus said. “There had been no sign of the other boy at all,” he added.

 

“Emmanuel murió salvándome de un hombre lobo,” the little boy whispered.

 

“Was Emmanuel looking after you?” Jesse asked the little boy and he nodded his head, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“Emmanuel me crió cuando era muy joven. Realmente no recuerdo a mis verdaderos padres, solo a Emmanuel, mi hermano,” the little boy whispered.

 

“Your brother?” Jesse asked her eyes wide and looked at Magnus once again who nodded sadly, the two boys who had gone missing had indeed been brother’s.

 

“Emmanuel solía llamarme su pequeño sol,” the boy whispered before breaking down in tears.

 

 

Three hours later they managed to track down the little boy’s family tree though the help of the name of his brother and information that the people at the Argentina Institute had managed to give them, as limited as it had been. The boy in question had been born Ciro Jonathan Fuego and when they told the boy this he wrinkled his nose up at the name. “No me gusta este nombre. Es tonto,” he declared making everyone around him chuckle and try and pretend that they weren’t, lest the boy think they were laughing at him.

 

“Well why don’t you change it,” Jesse suggested but watched the begin to look sad again as he looked over at Alec and Magnus who were trying to get Madzie and Max to settle and Jesse knew what that look meant. This little boy had fallen hard for Alec and Magnus, his rescuers and he wanted them to name him. “Magnus. Saya pikir Anda mungkin memiliki penggemar lain,” she said and Magnus looked over at her confused. 

 

“Apa yang kamu bicarakan petasan?” Magnus asked, also speaking in Indonesion.

 

“Saya menyarankan Ciro mengubah namanya. Dia menjadi sedih dan hanya memandangmu dan Magnus. Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Ingin menambahkan lagi juga induk Anda?” Jesse replied and watched Magnus’s eyes grow wide before looking at the dejected little boy, who they discovered was actually five years old. Magnus could see the boy looking at him and Alec from the corner of his eyes, and looking at their children with envious looks on his face but also hopefull looks. Magnus smiled and turned to Alec.

 

“Alexander can I have a word in the hall?” Magnus asked and Alec looked over and Magnus and smiled, he had understood the gist of what Jesse and Magnus had been talking about and agreed imidiatly.

 

 

Three hours later is was official, Ciro Jonathan Fuego was adopted by Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane and became Rafael Santiago Ciro Lightwood-Bane, and not only had the boy gained to father’s in one day but he had also gained a little brother, an older sister, a younger cousin and as many Aunts and Uncle’s as he could count! The little boy couldn’t remember ever being so happy in his life.

 

 

**Translations**

Safir – Sapphire

air terjun-  waterfall

“Hola joven. Mi nombre es Jesse, ¿cuál es el tuyo?”- “Hello young one. My name is Jesse, what’s yours?”

“No recuerdo,”- “I don’t remember”

“¿Entiendes inglés?”- “Do you understand English?”

“Un poco. La gente en el refugio a veces hablaba inglés. Pero no puedo hablarlo muy bien,” - “A little. The people at the shelter sometimes spoke English. But I can’t speak it very well,”

“No hay necesidad de sentirse avergonzado, pequeño,” - “There is no need to feel embarrassed little one,”

“Protegen a las personas de un edificio que las personas no pueden ver correctamente,”- “They protect people from a building that people can't see properly,”

“¿Magia?”- “Magic?”

“Mamá y papá eran cazadores de sombras para. ¿No lo eran?”- “Mama and Papa were Shadowhunter's to. Weren't they?”

“Es por eso que esas personas los mataron. ¿Derecha?” - “That's why those people killed them. Right?”

“Emmanuel murió salvándome de un hombre lobo” \- “Emmanuel died saving me from a werewolf,”

“Emmanuel me crió cuando era muy joven. Realmente no recuerdo a mis verdaderos padres, solo a Emmanuel, mi hermano,” - “Emmanuel raised me when I was very young. I don’t really remember my real parents, only Emmanuel, my brother,”

“Emmanuel solía llamarme su pequeño sol,” - “Emmanuel used to call me his little sunshine,”

“No me gusta este nombre. Es tonto,”- “I don’t like that name. It’s silly,”

“Magnus. Saya pikir Anda mungkin memiliki penggemar lain,” - “Magnus. I think you may have another fan,”

“Apa yang kamu bicarakan petasan?” - “What are you talking about firecracker?”

“Saya menyarankan Ciro mengubah namanya. Dia menjadi sedih dan hanya memandangmu dan Magnus. Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Ingin menambahkan lagi juga induk Anda?” - “I suggested Ciro change his name. He became sad and just looked over at you and Magnus. What do you think? Want to add another too your brood?”


	13. Seriously Malec? Another one?

Jesse smiled to herself as she watched the party in full swing, she rubbed her eight month pregnant stomach absent-mindedly as she watched her children play. William was now nine years old and would soon be taking his first Rune’s, the Clave had agreed that there was enough Shadowhunter in his blood that he should be able to except the runes, but if he didn’t then his Warlock blood would keep him alive and prevent him from becoming a forsaken. Jesse shook her head to clear that thought away as she watched her son interacting with his cousin’s: nine year old Max, fourteen year old Madzie, five year old Theresa Jocelyn “Tess” Lightwood-Herondale, three year old Charlotte Imogen “Lottie” Lightwood-Herondale and two year old Rebecca Maryse “Beckie” Lovelace. 

W ill was also including his siblings of course, he would never ignore his siblings for his cousins or his friends. Will’s siblings included five year old  James Matthew “Jamie” Bane-Fairchild  and two year old  Hendrick Raphael “ Henr y” Bane-Fairchild  and soon there would be another Bane-Fairchild to add to the mix. There was already another Lightwood-Bane, that was who the party was for. One month old Ragna Theresa Isabelle Lightwood-Bane had been born in April and her mother had died from the stress on her body. The female Shadowhunter had been attacked walking to the Institute by a demon and none of the runes were working, they had had to remove the baby from the mother immediately otherwise the poison would have killed the baby. The mother stayed alive long enough to say that she wanted her baby to go to Magnus and Alec if they would have her.

Magnus and Alec had excepted, the babies father had died before the child had been born so the little girl had no one in the world. That was until now, the baby had gained many cousin’s including one year old  Lucius Alexande r “ Lukie” Lightwood- Herondale  and seven month old  Georgina  Alexie “Georgie” Lovelace. 

 

J esse smiled at the thought of how much her family had grown in the last few years, she had three (almost four) children of her own and she now had nine niece’s and nephews. Jesse felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see her husband smiling at her, she smiled back and excepted the diet Dr Pepper he handed her before his arm wound around her stomach and rested on the front of it, chuckling when he felt a small foot nudge his palm. “Where’s the guest of honer?” Jesse asked yawning as she surveyed the room.

 

“Magnus is changing her diaper but should be out soon,” Matt replied and he gently swayed his wife.

 

“I still can’t believe how much our lives have changed in these last few years,” Jesse muttered as she looked around the room. She still couldn’t believe that her and Matt were approaching their ten year anniversary either and they both still looked the age they had when they met.

 

“Yeah it’s amazing. I never thought I would have this,” Matt whispered.

 

“Me either,” Jesse replied with a smile and lent back into her husbands warmth and smiled as Magnus walked into the room carrying Ragna in his arms and approached the two.

 

“I hear a certain Bibi wants a cuddle,” Magnus said with a grin.

 

“I sure do now pass over my little kesuma,” Jesse said and took Ragna into her arms and smiled down at the tiny baby.

 

“Err excuse you but she’s my little kesuma,” Magnus teased back.

 

“Your Ayah is being silly isn’t he kesuma?” Jesse asked and the baby grinned up at Jesse before gurgling happily but then reaching out for Magnus to take her agian and Magnus smiled in triumf.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Jesse said with teasing grin before waving Magnus off as her baby,  Henry toddled over to her for a cuddle himself. Jesse beamed as she viewed her family, she couldn’t have asked for better or for more. She was happy and that was all that mattered to her and her family was, relativly, safe.

 

 

** Translations **

 

Kesuma- flower

Ayah- Papa

Bibi- Aunt


	14. Where it all began

Jesse took a deep breath to steal herself as she stared at the building in-front of her. From the outside the London Institute hadn’t changed a bit, but she knew on the inside there would be the more high-tech stuff that was in the New York institute. But to her it still felt like home. Her one month old son, Leonardo Tessan “Leo” Bane-Fairchild, shifted in the baby carrier that Jesse had strapped to her chest and Jesse rubbed her hand automatically up and down his back to sooth him. “Are you ready?” Matt whispered from beside her.

 

“I think so,” Jesse whispered in reply, but you could hear the hesitation in her voice but she strode forward with her husband and three other children trailing behind her. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door handle to open the door, the door would only open to Shadowhunter blood and the blood of Tessa as well.

But the door didn’t open, instead a ghostly figure appeared before them and Jesse just managed to prevent herself from jumping back in shock, but her children didn’t have the same reaction and the screams woke Leo who cried in discontent. “Shh Leo it’s OK,” Jesse soothed and placed the pacifier into her sons mouth and he soothed himself back to sleep again, Jesse then turned to check her other children. Matt had a shaking Henry in his arms and had both Will and Jamie hiding behind his legs but both were peaking out looking at the ghost.

 

“My child, I wondered when I would see you again,” and Jesse gasped at the sound of the voice, that voice had been in her treasured early memories. That was the voice that had soothed her on many occasions when she had been sad, scared or sick. That was the voice that had sung her to sleep and had made her laugh. That was the voice of her mother. Jesse looked at the ghost and tears sprung into her eyes when she realised it was in fact her mother. “Mum,” she whispered stepping forward and reaching out to touch the ghost, but looked on sadly as her hand passed through the hand of her mother that the ghost had reached out as well.

 

“Oh my baby, look how you’ve grown. I have waited so many years for you to come and see me,” the ghost whispered.

 

“But I’ve been here before,” Jesse whispered.

 

“Yes with Malcolm, I was forbidden from revealing myself to you and returning your memories,” Lisa said sadly looking at her child, who wasn’t a child any-more but a woman, even if she looked no older then eighteen. “Then when your memories were returned I was still forbidden from returning to you and I couldn’t find a way. But now I have found that way, through your happiness and your own family,” Lisa said smiling down at her grandchildren. “I have been watching over you as much as I could. I am so proud of what you have become. Of what you have accomplished. You are so powerful, we knew that when you were a baby of course, but we never believed how powerful you would become,” Lisa then added.

 

“I’m not that powerful,” Jesse replied blushing.

 

“My darling, you have given birth to four Shadowhunter/Warlock mutants that are healthy, you single handedly made it possible for your brother to marry the love of his life through both a Warlock ritual and the Shadowhunter wedding ceremony. I know that benefited you as well but it also benefited so many others. You single handedly made your friends immortal and allowed for your husband to live again as he should have done, without the demon blood running through his veins. You brought your brother back to life through accidental magic, no one has ever had accidental magic like that ever recorded. You are the most powerful Warlock alive today. Even more powerful then your brother,” Lisa explained. “But even if you weren’t I would still be so proud of you because of everything else you have done. The changes you and your friends have made to the Clave law. The bridges you have helped to build between the Downworld and the Shadowworld. No mother can ever be as proud of their children then I am of you,” Lisa said and moved to place her hand on her daughter’s cheek but stopped short as she knew her hand would just go straight through her baby.

 

“I miss you,” Jesse whispered tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

 

“I know you do my Kitten. But remember whenever you miss me I’m always right here, where I have always been,” Lisa said smiling placing her hand just over her daughter’s chest where her heart was beating. “That’s what I learnt when I thought I had lost you and I will always live on in your memories, just as you did in mine,” Lisa added.

 

“I named Leo after you, you know? It was as close as I could get,” Jesse said.

 

“I know. Will said for me to tell you that he’s flattered that you named your son after him and that you named another one of your sons after his son and parabati, but that he’s now nausus from all of the sentiment,” Lisa said with a grin making Jesse laugh a wet laugh.

 

“That sounds like him,” Jesse whispered in reply.

 

“Henry also blushed when he found out you had named your third son after him and he and Charlotte want to thank you for all you have done for their family, and also want to welcome you to the family,” Lisa said with a grin.

 

“Thank you,” Jesse whispered.

 

“You are so welcome Kitten,” Lisa smiled sadly. “I must go, but remember I am always with you, even if you can’t see or hear me. When the wind tugs your hair, that’s me ruffling it as I always used to when you were little. When it rains that’s me crying for your pain, when the sun shines down on you that’s me smiling at you. When a white feather lands on you that’s me telling you I’m there,” Lisa said.

 

“I know. Goodbye mama,” Jesse said looking at the ghost with watery eyes.

 

“Goodbye kitten,” Lisa said smiling before she faded into nothing. Jesse just stood there for several minutes staring at the spot the ghost had vanished and chocking on her sobs and soon she sunk to her knee’s and her family gathered around her and hugged her and soon she was able to smile at them, a genuine smile.

 

“Come on. Let’s go in,” she said, and with a renewed confidence she stood and opened the door of the Institute and was greeted to Tessa and Jem standing in the foyer waiting for them.

 

“What took you so long? We sensed you coming through the wards twenty minutes ago,” Jem said with a chuckle in his voice.

 

“We had an unexpected, but welcome visiter at the front door,” Jesse replied.

 

“Really? Who?” Tessa asked in a curious tone.

 

“My mother,” Jesse said.

 

“About time,” Jem replied and Jesse looked at him in supprise.

 

“What? She bombarded me when I first arrived here demanding to find our how you were as she knew I had seen you,” Jem replied.

 

“I got that as well,” Tessa added and Jesse chocked on a sobbing laugh. “Jem screamed like a girl when it happened to him,” Tessa added and that was it Jesse was bent double laughing, careful not the crush Leo in the process.

 

“It’s not that funny!” Jem growled, but it was all in good nature.

 

“Yeah it is,” said a voice behind Jesse and she spun around to find her whole family there. Alec was holding Max’s hand with Madzie and Rafael in-front of him, while Magnus was cradling three month old Ragna in his arms. Jace was stood next to Alec with Lottie sitting on his hip and he was holding hands with Tess. Clary was stood on his other side with Lukie in her arms and beside her was Simon who was cradling nine month old Georgie while Isabelle had Beckie sitting on her hip.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Jesse asked, mainly asking her brother as he had been the one to speak.

 

“We weren’t about to let you go though this without us. We are all family and this is part of your childhood, with your old family so your new family wanted to be there to see it in with you. Sorry we’re a bit late, we got delayed with the portal,” Magnus replied.

 

“That was probably Lisa blocking it so that she could speak with Jesse before you arrived,” Tessa said.

 

“Probably,” Magnus agreed. “Now shall we take a tour of your childhood home?” Magnus asked nudging his sister’s shoulder with his own as he came to stand beside her. “Our home?” he asked and Jesse grinned before nodding. Even though Magnus had not lived with Jesse at the London Institute he had one told her that where-ever she lived it was his home to, even if he didn’t live there himself. So Jesse followed after Tessa and Jem as they gave her and her family a tour of her old home, but now she had a new home and a new family and she couldn’t be happier.

 

 

A/N well that’s it! We are at an end! I hope you enjoyed it, CONSTRUCTIVE feedback is welcome, but please now flames. I know my spelling and punctuation isn’t great I am dyslexic but I like to write my own work without other people doing it with me. I always feel like it’s not my own then. Thank you if you stuck through all of this nonsense with me.

 

BTW here are the kids pictures for you.

 

Will->

Jamie->

Henry->

Leo->

Madzie->

Rafa->

Max->

Ragna->

Tess->

Lottie->

Lukie->

Beckie->

Georgie->

 


End file.
